Arreglalo
by Ale Snape Li
Summary: TRADUCCION Edward y Bella se casaron justo despues de salir de la preparatoria. Y ahora pasan por un enorme obstaculo en su matrimonio. Su amor podra soportarlo o todo se perdera en el camino. TODOS HUMANOS. TERMINADO
1. Terapia

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **Raven1212,** yo solo hago la traducción

"**Arréglalo"**

Bella y Edward se casaron justo cuando salieron de la preparatoria y nueve meses después nacieron sus gemelos Kaden Michael y Madelyn Elizabeth. Los gemelos tienen cinco años, Bella 23 y Edward 24.

**Capitulo 1**

Bella se sentó en el sillón de la oficina del doctor, su cabeza la tenía agachada y sus manos cerradas en un puño clavándose las uñas en las palmas. "Bueno Bella perece que Edward no va a alcanzar a llegar hoy. Si así lo quieres podemos hacer una sesión individual hoy y hacer otra cita para ustedes dos en otra ocasión." Bella le quería decir que lo olvidara e irse a casa, cuando un ligero golpe en la puerta la detuvo. "Adelante"

Edward entro apresurado, se veía molesto. "Lamento la tardanza, no podía salir del trabajo."

"Esta bien Edward, por que no tomas asiento y empezamos"

Edward dudo de sentarse al lado de Bella. Cuando lo hizo dejo un gran espacio entre ellos. Bella suspiro, esto era en lo que se había convertido su matrimonio, un marido no podía llegar a tiempo a una cita y un marido que claramente no podía estar en la misma habitación que ella. Ella estaba cansada de esto y decidió que no estaría callada por más tiempo. "Es agradable que te nos unieras Edward"

"No empieces Bella, estaba en el trabajo"

"Yo me las arregle para llegar a tiempo"

"Por supuesto que lo hiciste, para empezar tu arreglaste la cita para que se ajustara a tu horario. Yo trabajo en un maldito hospital, ni más ni menos. Y algunas veces no puedo salir cuando yo quiera"

"No me hables de ese modo, tan siquiera muestra un poco de respeto para la madre de tus hijos" Bella estaba furiosa, como se atrevía a hablarle de esa forma.

"El respeto debe de ser de los dos lados cariño y de tu lado falta demasiado"

"Muy bien señores, vamos a calmarnos un poco, es bueno decir sus sentimientos. Pero traten de no gritarse" Dijo el terapeuta matrimonial. "Ahora ¿Esta es la primera vez que acuden a terapia de pareja? ¿Cierto?" Bella y Edward asintieron con la cabeza. "Bueno chicos quiero que se sientan cómodos aquí, para que puedan hablar de sus problemas. Tengan el consuelo de que como yo no los conozco a nivel personal, no voy a tomar partido. Puedo expresar una opinión que ni familiares ni amigos pueden hacer. Ya que ellos están muy involucrados con ustedes. Ya leí su expediente con la información básica de cuando ustedes pidieron la cita y parece que ustedes se casaron apenas salieron de la preparatoria y tuvieron gemelos nueve meses después de casarse ¿Estoy en lo correcto?"

"Si, así es" Bella contesto.

"Bueno, ustedes ya tienen una historia larga juntos y todavía son jóvenes, pero quiero que se den cuenta que tienen que comprometerse a las terapias y las sugerencias que le haré, si realmente quieren salvar esta relación. Así que sugiero que empecemos. Así que Bella, quiero que empieces y me digas como te sientes con tu matrimonio y cuales son los mayores problemas que tu sientes que tienen"

"Muy bien… Déjame ver, el trabaja todo el tiempo, apenas y lo vemos cuando esta en casa, es como si nunca estuviera"

"Espera un momento, tengo que interrumpir, así que estas tratando de decir ¿Qué no soy un buen padre? ¿Qué no soy dedicado con mis hijos?"

"No, no es lo que estoy tratando de decir. Esto es inútil, esto no va a funcionar. Ni siquiera se que estamos haciendo aquí"

"Estas aquí Bella por que los dos se aman y quieren tratar de salvar este matrimonio. Solamente relájate y trata de explicar lo que querías decir y Edward por favor déjala terminar"

"Edward es un padre excelente, pero no es un muy buen marido. Cuando esta en casa es genial con los niños, siempre esta jugando con ellos, llevándolos a pasear. Maddy y Kaden lo adoran y no podría haber pedido por un mejor padre para mis hijos, pero cuando los niños se van a dormir es como si… desapareciera. A veces se sale de la casa o se encierra en su despacho con la computadora, hasta que llega la hora de dormir. Nunca hablamos sobre nada que no sea con referencia de nuestros hijos. Y el tiempo para nosotros solos es inexistente"

"Muy bien Bella, ahora Edward ¿como te gustaría responder a lo que Bella dijo?"

"Bueno primero ella se queja de que trabajo todo el tiempo, eso definitivamente es cierto. Tengo que hacerlo, vivimos en un vecindario de clase alta, ambos manejamos buenos autos y la escuela de los niños es de las mejores. Soy el único que mantiene la casa así que tengo que trabajar mucho para seguir teniendo todos esos lujos. En la casa hay demasiada tensión que no se como hacerla desaparecer en cada momento. Si quiero empezar una conversación siempre termina en una pelea y no quiero que los niños nos escuchen discutir, así que supongo que tomo el camino fácil y no hablo con ella y paso todo el tiempo con los niños, y cuando se duermen yo desaparezco."

Bella cerró las manos en puños y se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de contenerse de gritarle o golpearlo directamente en la cara. Cuando el terapeuta se dio cuenta de su estado se dirigió a Bella. "¿Que estaba mal?"

"Odio como siempre le dice a todo mundo que el es el único que trabaja, como si no lo hiciera estaríamos en la calle muriéndonos de hambre. Como si su familia no fuera lo suficientemente rica"

Edward suspiro. "No me refería a eso. Tu dices que trabajo mucho y yo digo que si lo hago, si quiero que sigamos viviendo de la misma forma a la que estamos acostumbrados, y tu sabes como me siento al usar el dinero de mis padres. Mi familia es mi responsabilidad. Nunca he dicho nada de que tú te quedes en casa y seas mama de tiempo completo. De hecho siempre quise que te quedaras en casa, soy feliz de que mis bebes sean criados en casa con su madre"

"Edward ¿Cómo sientes que Bella es como madre?" Interrumpió el consejero.

"Bella es una mama maravillosa, mis hijos son muy afortunados. Ella es muy amorosa y muy paciente con ellos. Y siempre son su prioridad. Esta muy involucrada con su educación y con las actividades escolares. Incluso cuando se llegan a lastimar ella es la primera en correr a su lado y eso que yo soy doctor, pero Bella siempre sabe como hacerse cargo de ellos."

"Bueno, eso definitivamente bueno el que ambos aprecian las habilidades paternales del otro. Pero creo que necesitan pasar tiempo ustedes solos. Si realmente quieren arreglar esto, es tiempo de dejar de esconderse uno del otro y enfrentar esos problemas que tienen cuando los niños se van a dormir. Edward en lugar de correr, necesitan empezar a pasar tiempo juntos, vean una película y necesitan tener una noche como una cita, cuando dejen dormidos a los niños y de preferencia que alguien los cuide y salgan solo ustedes dos. ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que pasaron un tiempo a solas?"

Bella lo pensó por un minuto. "Honestamente, no lo recuerdo. Probablemente en nuestra luna de miel."

El consejero rió. "Definitivamente necesitan un tiempo a solas, eso es parte del problema que tienen. Nunca tuvieron un matrimonio antes de los hijos, nunca tuvieron la fase de la luna de miel. Y solo puedo imaginarme los estragos que unos gemelos de cinco años hacen. Así que piensen en esto como en una especie de tarea que les voy a mandar. Cuando nos reunamos la próxima semana, quiero que hayan salido en una cita ustedes solos. Solo ustedes dos, ni los niños, ni otras parejas. Necesitan trabajar reforzar su vinculo como pareja"

"Creo que podemos hacerlo." Edward contesto.

"¿Tu que piensas Bella?" Pregunto el consejero.

"Claro, eso suena agradable."

"Muy bien, nos vemos la próxima semana. Solo llamen a mi oficina para concertar la próxima cita cuando a ustedes les parezca conveniente."

Bella y Edward se levantaron del sillón y agradecieron al consejero. Salieron de la oficina. "Tengo que regresar al trabajo, así que supongo nos vemos después Bella."

"Espera, estaba deseando que esta noche cenáramos juntos como una familia. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no has cenado con los niños."

"Lo se Bella y lo siento. Quería no regresar en la noche y tomármela libre. Pero las cosas están realmente complicadas en el hospital y cuando salí les dije que regresaría." Y con eso se dio la vuelta y camino en sentido contrario.

Bella peleo con las ganas de llorar. Esto no iba a cambiar. Acababan de salir de la primera terapia y el ya regresaba al trabajo. Pero tampoco no sabia que hacer, peleo con detener las lágrimas y se subió a su auto y se dirigió a recoger a sus hijos.

**Continuara… **

**Hola a todos** bueno aqui estoy con una **nueva traduccion**, espero que les guste es la primera de todos humanos que hago. La historia es muy buena, no es muy larga es de 20 capitulos. Y es totalmente diferente de lo que ya he hecho anteriormente.

Voy a estar actualizando cada semana, cuando pueda lo hare dos veces a la semana, para los que ya me conocen saben, en este momento estoy con otra traducion que se llama **"Un momento demasiado tarde"** esa la actualizo dos veces a la semana y como podran imaginarse ya dos traducciones se me puede llegar a complicar un poco más, pero voy a hacer lo posible de hacerlo dos veces a la semana pero al menos una vez seguro.

Espero que les guste tanto como a mi, el domingo subo otro capitulo para que lo lean y puedan agarrarle el gusto. Y espero que sea de su agrado. Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos el domingo.

**Ale Snape Li :)**


	2. Alivio para el estres

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **Raven1212, **yo solo hago la traducción

**Capitulo 2**

"**Alivio para el estrés"**

**Edward PoV**

Edward estaba furioso mientras manejaba de regreso al hospital, pensaba en la sesión de terapia y como Bella decía que no era un buen marido, todo lo que hacia era por su familia. Todo el trabajo duro era para darle lo mejor a su familia y así Bella no tuviera que trabajar. Edward apretó con fuerza el volante hasta que noto que iba a más velocidad del límite permitido. Bajo la velocidad antes de ganarse una multa, se imaginaba la pelea que tendría con Bella por otra multa por exceso de velocidad.

Cuando llego al hospital, se estaciono y camino hacia la entrada. Vio que su padre iba saliendo de ahí. "Hola papa"

"Hola hijo ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí otra vez?"

"Bueno cuando me fui, ustedes estaban muy ocupados así que después de la terapia decidí regresar a ayudarles."

"¿Cómo les fue con la terapia?" Carlisle pregunto.

"¡Maravillosa! Vamos a ver cual fue mi parte favorita… ahh si como Bella dijo que trabajo mucho y que soy una mal marido y después empezó a llorar." Dijo rechinando los dientes y apretando las manos en puños.

"Lo siento hijo, no sabia que estaban tan mal."

Edward se encogió de hombros. "Ha estado mal desde hace algún tiempo."

Carlisle puso su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo. "Bueno se que ustedes lo superaran, realmente se aman."

Edward suspiro. "Por supuesto que la amo, solo que ya no se si eso es suficiente. Peleamos constantemente. Para ser honestos si no fuera por Kaden y Maddy no se si seguiríamos juntos."

"No lo dices en serio Edward, cada relación pasa por sus altibajos, ustedes lo resolverán. Tu y Bella están hechos el uno para el otro."

"Solo desearía que nuestra relación fuera como la tuya y la de mama, ustedes nunca peleaban, tienen el matrimonio perfecto." Carlisle empezó a reírse con fuerza. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Edward pregunto confundido.

"¡El perfecto matrimonio Edward! No creo que eso exista. Amo a tu madre y ustedes hijos son lo único que esta antes que ella. Confía en mi pasamos por nuestras peleas." Carlisle sonrió con una mueca.

Edward estaba sorprendido. "Nunca los escuche pelear. Nunca levantaba la voz en la casa."

"Bueno, manteníamos nuestros problemas tras de nuestra puerta. No queríamos que nuestros problemas los afectaran a ustedes."

"Nunca lo imagine. Ustedes supieron esconderlo bien."

"Escucha, el punto es: no existe la perfección y que tan aburrida seria la vida, si no tuvieras las grandes reconciliaciones después de una gran pelea."

Edward se estremeció. "Muy bien, esa es demasiada información. No necesito imaginarme a ti y a mama en plan romántico."

Carlisle rió con fuerza. "No te estoy dando ningún detalle, eso solo nos concierne a tu mama y a mí. Solo quiero decirte que es normal tener problemas en las relaciones y quiero que sepas que tu mama y yo estamos orgullosos de ustedes por aceptar ir a terapia y tratar de rescatar su matrimonio en lugar de darse por vencidos, como tantas parejas hacen hoy en día."

"Gracias papa. Voy a arreglar esto, amo a Bella y amo a mis hijos, son lo mas importante en mi vida."

"Lo se Edward. Bueno necesito irme a casa, tu madre tendrá invitados a cenar y va cocinar mucho, así que va a necesitar ayuda. Pero escucha si tu o Bella necesitan cualquier cosa por favor llámenos, podremos ayudarlos con lo que sea, los queremos a los dos."

Edward abrazo a su padre. "Gracias papa eso significa mucho para mí y se que Bella los adora."

Edward entro a la sala de emergencias, se sentía mejor después de hablar con su padre. Vio que ahí estaba Sue una de las enfermeras vespertina. "Hola Sue. ¿Cómo estas?"

Sue levanto la vista de los papeles que estaba llenando. "Hola Edward, estoy bien, ¿pero que es lo que estas haciendo aquí? Se supone que habías tomado el resto del día libre."

"Lo se, pero cuando me fui de aquí realmente tenían mucho trabajo así que decidí regresar después de mi compromiso."

"Eso es muy amable de tu parte. Desearía que todos los doctores fueran como tú, pero en realidad limpiamos el tablero de emergencias y en este momento ya estamos tranquilos, solo hay dos pacientes."

"Oh, supongo que eso es bueno. Entonces creo que ya me voy a casa. Nos vemos después Sue."

Sue se despidió de el con la mano. "Que tenga un buen día doctor Cullen."

Edward salio del hospital tenía sentimientos encontrados, por un lado estaba bien regresar a casa. Necesitaba pasar tiempo de calidad con los niños y con Bella, pero del otro lado no quería llegar para pelear con Bella, y últimamente era lo único que hacían. Estaba llegando a su auto cuando vio a unos de sus colegas, Mike y con el varias enfermeras. "Hola chicos." Saludo Edward.

"Hola Edward" Mike saludo. "Íbamos de camino a Pete's para tomarnos unas cervezas y jugar billar. ¿Te unes?"

Edward lo dudo por unos segundos, realmente Mike no era su persona favorita, pero no quería llegar a casa y discutir con Bella. Así que en lugar de hacer la cosa correcta de declinar educadamente la oferta e irse a casa, se encontró aceptando la invitación y siguiendo a sus compañeros al bar.

Cuando entro al bar le costo unos momentos que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la penumbra del lugar, al fijarse alrededor se dio cuenta que no había mucha gente, todavía era temprano, y la mayoría de la gente seguía en sus trabajos. Pete's era el lugar favorito para los doctores y las enfermeras. Estaba muy cerca del hospital y era perfecto para relajarte después de una estresada jornada de trabajo. Muchos de los que trabajaban en el hospital venían para relajarse y tomarse un trago antes de ir a casa y aunque no era el lugar más elegante la gente que trabaja ahí era muy amigable y la comida era muy buena. Edward siguió a los demás a una mesa y se dio cuenta que en ella se encontraba sentada Tanya.

"Hola Edward." Dijo Tanya en un tono de lo más seductor. "No sabia que vendrías."

"No lo había planeado, fue algo de ultimo minuto. Todos estaban en el estacionamiento y me invitaron a unirme"

Tanya miro a Edward a los ojos y lentamente bajaron por todo su cuerpo. "Bueno entre mas, mejor."

Todos se sentaron en la mesa. Edward se aseguro de sentarse lo más lejos posible de Tanya. Edward iba en su tercera cerveza y le había ganado cincuenta dólares a Mike en el billar. Mike maldecía cuando Edward metía la octava bola en la tronera y ganaba el juego.

"Ya tuve suficiente, si sigo jugando te tendré que dar mi sueldo de este mes. ¿Cómo es que eres tan bueno en el billar?" Mike pregunto.

Edward rió con fuerza. "Mi hermano Emmett y yo nos encantaba jugar cuando éramos mas jóvenes, y odiaba cada vez que me daba una paliza, así que practique hasta que me hice muy bueno en esto."

"Diablos… recuérdame no volver a jugar contra ti si hay dinero de por medio."

Edward se carcajeo. "Disculpen caballeros pero tengo que ir al baño."

Edward se estaba lavando las manos cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y Tanya entraba. "Creo que te equivocaste de puerta Tanya, el baño de mujeres es la siguiente puerta."

Tanya camino hacia el y cuando se acerco lo suficiente recorrió con sus dedos su brazo. "Yo creo que estoy en el baño correcto."

Edward cerró sus ojos. "Tanya detente, tu sabes que estoy tratando de mejorar las cosas con Bella."

"¿Por qué? Ella no puede darte lo mismo que yo." Tanya dijo y presiono su cuerpo contra la espalda de el.

Edward se tenso. "Tanya" Dijo advirtiéndola.

"Edward no te tenses tanto. ¿Sabes que dicen que es bueno para aliviar el estrés?" Tanya le pregunto suavemente, mientras con gran lentitud recorría con su mano el cuello de Edward hasta la pretina del pantalón.

Edward gruño. "Tanya tengo que regresar a casa."

"Sexo Edward" Dijo Tanya ignorando completamente lo que el había dicho. "El sexo es una gran mitigador del estrés." Y empezó a acariciarlo por arriba del pantalón.

Edward gimió y se agarro del lavabo tan fuerte como pudo. "Oh Dios." Susurro.

"Déjame ayudarte a aliviar un poco la tensión que tienes." Tanya empezó a besar y morder el cuello de Edward.

"Nos vemos en tu casa." Edward susurro.

Tanya sonrió, beso otra vez el cuello de Edward y salio de ahí.

Edward se vio en el reflejo del espejo no le gustaba el hombre que le regresaba la mirada. El hombre que iba a casa de Tanya en lugar de su hogar con su familia. Solo una ultima vez se dijo a si mismo e iba a asegurarse que Tanya entendiera esta vez. Esta seria la última vez. Edward regreso a la mesa con sus compañeros por otros diez minutos, así no levantaría sospechas cuando se fuera con Tanya.

Edward se subió a su auto y manejo a casa de Tanya, borro todos los pensamientos de Bella y sus hijos de su cabeza, en su lugar estaba concentrándose en las próximas horas de 'Alivio de estrés'.

**Continuara…**

**Hola a todos: **Antes que nada recuerden que yo solo soy la **traductora**, por favor **no me manden a los Vulturi a tratar de matarme**. Una vez aclarado esto: Cielos nunca pense tener esa respuesta para el primer capitulo, sobre todo por que no es muy largo. Me alegra saber que les gusta la historia y creanme que se pone mejor. Tenia pensado subir este capitulo hasta mañana, pero viendo la aceptacion del fic quise subirles el segundo capitulo. Los días que voy a estar actualizando este fic van a ser los jueves o los viernes. Asi que nos vemos la proxima semana y gracias por todos sus reviews, en serio se los agradesco.

**Ale Snape Li :)**


	3. Junta

**Disclaimer **Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer **y la historia es de** Raven1212,** yo solo hago la traducción

**Capitulo 3**

'**Junta'**

**Bella PoV**

Me estacione afuera de la escuela, recargue la cabeza contra el volante, tenia que pelear con las lágrimas para que no salieran. ¿Como mi vida se había jodido de esta forma? Me preguntaba una y otra vez. Desde el momento que había visto a Edward en la secundaria había dedicado mi vida a el. Nos casamos justo al salir de preparatoria y me embarace casi de inmediato, así que eso puso la universidad en espera. Cuando los gemelos nacieron Edward me aclaro que el prefería que los niños se criaran en la casa en lugar una guardería y yo estuve de acuerdo con el. Decidí quedarme en casa y la Universidad se convirtió en solo un sueño. Así que mientras Edward fue a la universidad a convertirse en doctor yo me quede en casa criando a los niños. Nunca me queje, amaba estar en casa con mis bebes. Pero ahora con todas las peleas y el solo pensar que Edward me dejare me aterroriza. No tenia ninguna habilidad, nunca había tenido ningún trabajo.

Bella suspiro y salio del auto, camino hacia la escuela. Mientras entraba por el corredor pudo escuchar la risa de Maddy e inmediatamente puso una sonrisa en su cara. La personalidad de Maddy era contagiosa, no podías estar alrededor de esa niña y no sonreír. Bella entro en el salón y se dio cuenta que era el primer padre que había llegado, cuando vio a su reloj se dio cuenta que había llegado unos minutos antes.

Bella vio que Maddy estaba en medio del salón de pie con niños sentados rodeándola y ella levantando las manos, mientras les contaba una historia, estaba envuelta con una estola hecha de plumas. Bella rió por lo bajo no queriendo interrumpir a los niños. Saludo con la mano a la profesora y con la mirada busco a su hijo. Estaba sentado solo en la mesa dibujando. Bella suspiro. Mientras Maddy era sociable, Kaden era el retraído, cualquiera que lo conocía lo llamaban 'un alma vieja'. Kaden era a falta de otra palabra un genio, a su edad ya sabía leer y de hecho ya sabía hacer problemas matemáticos de nivel de secundaria, y sus dibujos eran geniales. El director estaba tratando de convencer a Bella y a Edward para que lo enviaran a una escuela para niños dotados. Pero ellos dudan en querer separar a Kaden y Maddy tan pequeños. El hecho de ser gemelos los hacia ser muy cercanos el uno del otro.

Bella se acerco a la mesa y se sentó junto a Kaden. El estaba perdido en su dibujo y no se dio cuenta de ella. Bella lo miro por unos momentos antes de ver que estaba dibujando, soltó un grito ahogado cuando vio un hermoso dibujo del prado hecho con crayolas.

"Hola mama, no vi cuando te sentaste."

Bella le sonrió y lo abrazo. "Hola bebe, tu dibujo es sorprendente."

"Esta decente."

"Decente no es lo suficiente cerca, es hermoso." Bella dijo.

Kaden vio el dibujo y susurro. "¿Lo crees así?"

"Lo se, ni siquiera sabia que se podía lograr un dibujo así con crayolas. No se lo digas a tu tío Emmett, el usa crayolas para colorear su cuaderno de 'Scooby Doo.'"

Kaden rió. "¿Tu crees que le guste a papa?"

Bella acaricio su cabello. "Yo pienso que le va a encantar"

"Bien, estaba pensando si el se lo podía llevar a su trabajo. Pienso que podría ponerlo en su casillero y cada vez que lo vea se acuerde de ti."

"¿Por qué el se va a acordar de mi?"

Kaden frunció la frente. "¿No te parece familiar?" Bella miro de nuevo el dibujo. "Es el prado donde papa te pido matrimonio."

Bella estaba sorprendida, el tenia razón era exactamente igual. "Wow Kaden tienes razón. Solo has estado ahí un par de veces. No puedo creer que recuerdes como es." En ese momento escucho a Maddy gritar y correr hacia ella.

"Mami, mami." Grito mientras se aventaba a sus brazos.

"Hola cariño ¿como estas?"

"Estoy bien, solo les estoy platicando a mis amigos como de grande voy a ser princesa y me voy a casar con el príncipe."

Bella rió. "Eso es maravilloso Maddy."

La profesora Stevens camino hacia ellos. "Bella ¿Crees que podría hablar contigo cuando los otros niños se vayan?"

"Por supuesto señora Stevens." El resto del tiempo Bella se la paso preguntando a sus hijos como les había ido en las clases, y les pregunto si estaban emocionados con las vacaciones por el día de 'Acción de Gracias'

"Claro que lo estoy" Maddy le contesto. "No puedo esperar para preguntarles a tía Alice y tía Rose como es que se convierte en princesa cuando se crezca."

Kaden resoplo. "No puedes convertirte en princesa cuando crezcas."

"Si, si puede. Necesitas ir a la escuela de princesas y ahí te conviertes en princesa, tía Rose fue ahí."

"Como tu digas Maddy." Kaden le contesto.

Cuando todos los niños se fueron, la señora Stevens llamo a Bella, le señalo el escritorio. Bella se sentó se sentía un poco nerviosa por lo que la señora Stevens tuviera que decirle.

"Bueno Bella, ¿Cómo puedo decir esto? Estoy un poco preocupada por Kaden."

Bella soltó un grito ahogado. "¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Se esta retrasando en las clases?"

"No, nada de eso. Kaden es por mucho mi mejor estudiante. Es solo que cada vez es más retraído, no interactúa con otros niños, a excepción de Madalyn. Apenas y habla con alguien, solo habla cuando se le pregunta algo directamente. Pero si me pregunto algo, el quería saber si ustedes se divorcian con quien tendría que vivir."

Bella estaba mortificada. "Oh Dios… Lo lamento tanto. Yo pensé que Edward y yo estábamos haciendo un buen trabajo en que los niños no se dieran cuenta."

La señora Stevens le dio unas palmaditas en la mano. "No quiero que parezca que me estoy entrometiendo en sus vidas, pero ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?"

"Edward y yo estamos teniendo algunos problemas, hoy empezamos ir a terapia. No tenia idea que los niños se dieran cuenta. Soy una terrible madre." Bella empezó a llorar.

La señora Stevens sostuvo la mano de Bella. "No digas eso eres una excelente mama y tienes unos hijos fabulosos. Mucha gente tiene problemas en su relación, estarías sorprendida cuantas historias me platican los niños."

"¿Maddy ha dicho algo? ¿O ha actuado de manera diferente?"

La señora Stevens negó con la cabeza. "Pero eso no significa que no sienta la tensión de la casa, los niños son muy perceptivos cuando se refiere a algo así."

"Gracias por decirme como están las cosas con los niños. Hablare con Edward respecto a esto, no queremos que nuestros problemas afecten a nuestros hijos. Queremos que crezcan y sepan que fueron amados y que cuando sean mayores puedan tener relaciones sanas por si mismo."

"De nada querida, ¿puedo hacerte una sugerencia? Kaden adora a su padre y se que Edward ha estado trabajando demasiado últimamente, tal vez podría pasar ellos dos un tiempo solos, y tratar de explicarle la situación."

"Es una buena idea. Hablare con Edward cuando regrese del trabajo." Bella le dio la mano a la profesora para despedirse y se puso de pie. Llamo a los niños y los ayudo a ponerse sus chamarras y sus gorros.

El resto del día pareció pasar rápidamente, Bella hizo la cena tan pronto como regresaron a casa. Después de ayudar a los niños con sus tareas les dio un baño. Bella les leyó un cuento a la hora de dormir. Cuando Maddy quedo profundamente dormida durante la historia, Kaden le hizo una pregunta.

"Extraño a papa, ¿crees que puedo llamarlo a su trabajo?"

"Por supuesto cariño, no creo que haya ningún problema. Te aseguro que le encantara darte las buenas noches." Bella tomo el teléfono y marco la línea directa para la sala de emergencias.

"Emergencias, le atiende Sue ¿En que puedo ayudarlo?"

"Hola Sue, soy Bella. Me preguntaba ¿si Edward esta muy ocupado? Kaden quiere hablar con el antes de dormir."

"Hola Bella, Edward no esta aquí. Vino temprano pero no había mucho trabajo así que se fue a casa." Contesto la enfermera.

"Perfecto, gracias Sue. Nos vemos después." Bella no escucho si Sue le dijo adiós y solamente colgó el teléfono. Se sentía mareada.

"¿Y donde esta papa?" Dijo Kaden mientras jugaba con la manga de su pijama.

"¿Qué cariño?" Dijo confundida.

"Dije que ¿Y donde esta papa?"

"Estaba muy ocupado con un paciente y no podía contestar la llamada. Lo vas a ver mañana cuando te despiertes."

Bella arropo a Kaden y le dio un beso en la frente y salio de la habitación. Bella se sentía mareada mientras caminaba hacia su habitación. Cuando llego a la seguridad de su habitación cerró la puerta y se deslizo por la pared hasta el suelo. Le tomo toda su entereza no comenzar a llorar en ese momento. ¿Dónde estaba Edward y por que no había regresado a casa después de salir del hospital?

**Continuara…**

**Hola a todas** antes que nada quiero agradecerles la aceptacion que ha tenido este fic, realmente me sorprendio. Incluso Raven se dio una vuelta y tambien se sorprendio por que me dijo que cuando ella publico el primer capitulo no llego a tener los mensajes que ustedes amablemente me han enviado Y por no decir todas las veces que ya me pusieron en alerta de historia, de autor y mas que me pusieron en sus favoritos,. En serio se los agradesco profundamente. Tambien se que la mayoria quiere matar a Edwar, creanme a mi tambienme dan ganas de matarlo o al menos castrarlo... pero bueno espero que les siga gustando el fic y voy a hacer lo posible para actualizar el domingo. Gracias de nuevo y nos leemos muy pronto.

**Ale Snape Li :)**


	4. Vida Hogareña

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de** Raven1212,** yo solo hago la traducción

**Capitulo 4**

"**Vida hogareña"**

**Edward PoV**

Llegue a casa y me estacione me sentía como la peor escoria de la tierra. Pase mis manos por mi cabello. Me preguntaba ¿Que estaba mal en mí? ¿Por que me hacia esto?, ¿a mi familia? Di un vistazo al reloj y me di cuenta que casi era la medianoche. Me había quedado con Tanya más del tiempo que tenía pensado. Me había estado acostando con Tanya los pasados seis meses. Todo empezó como un ocasional coqueteo en el trabajo. Bromas a las costillas del otro, luego se convirtió en un ocasional toqueteo, la mano, el hombro, los brazos. Todo progreso cuando le platique a Tanya sobre mis problemas con Bella y ella me daba un 'Amistoso consejo' después llegamos a estar en metidos en armario del conserje arrancándonos los uniformes verdes y cogiendo como animales. Cuando terminábamos siempre me aseguraba de decirle que no pasaría otra vez, ella solamente sonreía con una mueca y decía 'Claro Edward' y ella tenía razón siempre volvía a hacerlo. Después empezábamos a vernos cada vez mas seguido, la situación en casa cada vez era peor y yo siempre me encontraba con Tanya y me perdía en sus manos, boca y en su cuerpo.

Me asegure de entrar silenciosamente a la casa así no despertaría a nadie. Me asome a la habitación de los gemelos y al verlos dormir otra ráfaga de culpabilidad me inundo. Ellos no merecían esto, un padre que pasara la mayor parte del tiempo en su trabajo y con otra mujer. En lugar de estar en casa con su familia. Esto tenía que parar, yo amo a mi familia y no quiero perderlos y sabía que si Bella se enteraba que la engañaba, me dejaría. Y no quiero ser un padre de solo los fines de semana y en alguna fiesta importante. No creo poder soportar eso.

Cubrí a Madalyn con las mantas y bese su frente, fui con Kaden y también bese su frente, empezó a moverse y lentamente abrió los ojos.

"Papa ¿Eres tú?" Kaden bostezo y se tallo los ojos con las manos.

"Shhh, soy yo campeón, vuelve a dormir es tarde. Nos vemos en la mañana."

"¿Lo prometes?" Pregunto el chico medio dormido.

"¡Si lo prometo! Estaré aquí cuando te despiertes." Edward dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

Kaden cerró los ojos y susurro. "Te quiero papa"

Edward sonrió y beso otra vez su frente. "Yo también te quiero"

Edward fue al baño y se cepillo los dientes y se limpio un poco, también era para darse unos momentos para prepararse en caso que tuviera que lidiar con Bella esta noche. Cuando entro a la habitación supo que tendría que hacerlo esta noche. Bella estaba acostada y leyendo un libro, la situación parecía completamente inofensiva, pero Edward conocía a Bella y vio que tenía los ojos entrecerrados y los hombros estaban completamente tensos. Edward casi daba la vuelta y salía de la habitación, pero quería arreglar su matrimonio y el hecho que el siguiera huyendo no ayudaba.

"¿Y como estuvo el trabajo Edward?" Bella pregunto inocentemente.

Edward no se engañaba con el tono tranquilo de voz. "En realidad cuando llegue al hospital no me necesitaban. Estaba a punto de venir a casa cuando Mike me invito a Pete's a jugar billar."

"Supongo que también bebiste cerveza mientras jugabas billar." Bella seguía sin mirar a Edward su vista seguía en el libro.

"Un par de cervezas."

"Así que, en lugar de regresar a casa con tu familia preferiste ir a un bar a beber. ¿Me equivoco?"

"Demonios Bella, por favor no hagas eso esta noche. Estoy cansado y solo quiero ir a la cama. Tienes razón debí de venir a casa, y no lo hice y no puedo cambiarlo, así que por favor olvidémoslo." Edward se acerco y quito las mantas planeando acostarse, pero Bella tenía otra cosa en mente.

Tranquilamente dijo. "Tu no duermes aquí esta noche."

"¿¡Disculpa!?"

"Me escuchaste, dije que tu no vas a dormir aquí esta noche."

Edward exploto. "Carajo Bella ¿ni siquiera puedes mirarme cuando me echas de la habitación?"

Bella susurro molesta. "Baja la voz Edward, vas a despertar a los niños. ¿Estas feliz? Ya estoy viéndote a los ojos y para decirte la verdad estoy mas que furiosa, así que realmente no quieres pelear conmigo esta noche."

Edward respiro profundamente para calmarse. "Tienes razón, lo siento Bella. No quiero despertar a los niños y no hay ninguna razón para gritarte. Por favor ¿Podríamos hablar esto como adultos racionales?

Bella pareció pensarlo por un momento antes de contestar. "No, no podemos. No me siento muy racional que digamos y si tu sabes que es lo que te conviene, te callarías y saldrías de esta habitación."

Edward no podía creer que le dijera eso, pero hizo lo que le pidió. Tomo su almohada y salio hecho una furia de ahí. Se acostó en una de las habitaciones para invitados. Acostado en una de las habitaciones para invitados estaba dando vueltas tratando de estar cómodo. Suspiro sabiendo que era una batalla perdida. Una y otra vez recordó la pelea en su mente. Debía haberse mantenido tranquilo y no perder el temperamento con ella, ella tenía razón por haberse enojado de que no regresara derecho a casa. Pero la culpa de haber estado con Tanya le estaba carcomiendo, así que remato con Bella. Eran casi las cuatro de la mañana cuando cayó dormido, sus sueños estaban plagados con imágenes de Bella en la preparatoria y su instantánea atracción, como le prometió amarla por siempre. Después cambiaron cuando Bella estaba embarazada y que tan hermosa estaba, el como nunca había amado nunca mas a nadie como cuando estaba teniendo a sus hijos. Era innecesario decir que tenía mucho de no tener tan maravillosos sueños.

Edward se despertó con el olor de tocino frito y la risa de los niños. Miro hacia el despertador y gimió, era un pasadas de las siete y el estaba exhausto. Rápidamente se levanto y se vistió, quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con sus hijos antes de irse al trabajo.

"Buenos días a todos." Edward dijo mientras entraba a la cocina. Beso a sus dos hijos en la cabeza y a Bella en la mejilla, decepcionado cuando ella se estremeció. Se sirvió una taza de café, inhalo el aroma y cerro los ojos, disfrutando el aroma.

"¡Buenos días papi!" Madalyn chillo.

"Buenos días papa" Kaden secundo

"¿Papa hoy nos puedes llevar a la escuela?" Kaden pregunto con los ojos llenos de esperanza.

"Lo siento campeón, tengo que estar en el trabajo en un par de horas." Edward odio ver la decepción en los ojos de su hijo y se acerco para sentarse a su lado. "En serio lo lamento, pero escucha 'Día de Gracias' es en un par de días, y voy a tener todo el fin de semana libre para pasarlo con ustedes."

Los ojos de Kaden se abrieron de emoción y sonrió. "¿Hablas en serio?"

"Por supuesto que si, es por eso que he estado trabajando tanto últimamente, quería que fuera una sorpresa. Me voy a tomar un fin de semana largo."

Madalyn grito. "¡Siiii! ¿Vamos a tener aventuras papi?"

Edward rió. "Por supuesto cariño, nos vamos a divertir muchísimo. Pero 'Día de Gracias' todos vamos a ir a la nueva casa de tía Alice y tío Jasper a cenar."

Edward levanto la vista para ver a Bella, que lo miraba escéptica. Camino hacia ella y la abrazo. Le susurro en el oído. "Amor, lamento lo de anoche. Debí haber venido a casa. Te prometo que los recompensare este fin de semana. Te amo."

Bella vacilo unos segundos antes de contestar. "También te amo"

Edward la abrazo con fuerza antes de soltarla y regreso a sentarse en la mesa. Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Kaden y Mady estaban emocionados hablando sobre lo que querían hacer el fin de semana. Kaden quería ir a un museo y Madalyn quería ir a buscar la universidad de princesas.

"Maddy no existe nada como una universidad de princesas, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?" Kaden le dijo.

"Si la hay Kaden, ¡tu eres el que no sabe de que esta hablando!" Madalyn cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y se veía que estaba a punto de llorar.

Edward estaba a punto de interrumpir cuando Kaden volvió a hablar. "Tienes razón Maddy, lo lamento no llores. Solo te estaba bromeando. Vas a ser la mejor princesa que existe."

"¿En serio?" Madalyn se limpio los ojos.

Kaden la abrazo. "En serio."

Edward miro a sus hijos sorprendido, se preguntaba como podía ser tan afortunado. Cuando creció siempre fue muy apegado a Alice y Emmett, especialmente con Alice considerando que era su gemela. Pero Kaden y Maddy tenían un lazo tan fuerte que jamás había visto uno así. Y estaba agradecido que se tuvieran el uno al otro para crecer juntos.

"Muy bien chicos, odio hacer esto, pero me tengo que ir al trabajo." Dijo Edward.

Abrazo a Kaden y luego a Maddy que empezó a llorar. "No quiero que te vayas papi."

"Yo tampoco quiero irme, pero es jueves y solo hoy y mañana y después tendremos un fin de semana largo para nosotros solos." Edward la abrazo con más fuerza no quería dejarla ir.

Maddy suspiro. "Muy bien papi, te quiero."

"Yo también los quiero."

Edward abrazo a Bella por un momento disfrutando de su olor, la beso suavemente. "Nos vemos después, ¿De acuerdo?"

Bella asintió. "De acuerdo."

Edward miro una última vez a su familia y se fue al trabajo.

**Continuará****… **

**Mensaje de Raven1212 autora:**

Hola a todos, estoy muy feliz de que les guste el fic. Y estoy muy emocionada de que tenga tanta aceptacion, fue mejor la que tiene ahora de la que yo tuve cuando la publique. Espero que conforme el fic avance no me quieran matar. Tuve algunos lectores que no estuvieron muy contentos. :)

Hola a todos pues les dejo el mensaje que Raven me mando para ustedes, gracias por todo y nos leemos el jueves.

**Ale Snape Li :)**


	5. Apoyo Moral

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer **y la historia es de** Raven1212,** yo solo hago la traducción

**Capitulo 5**

**Apoyo Moral**

**Bella PoV**

Respira Bella solo respira. Estaba sentada en el desayunador tratando de no hiperventilar. 'Dios, Edward me confunde. Ayer no quería estar casa y hoy me besa y me dice que me ama, mientras hace planes para pasar juntos el fin de semana. ¿Cómo un simple beso hace que me tiemblen las rodillas?' Salí de mi monologo interno cuando sonó el teléfono.

"Hola"

"Hola Bella. ¿Qué estas haciendo?"

"Hola Alice, no mucho, solo tratando de descubrir las diferentes personalidades de tu hermano."

Alice se rió. "¿Y ahora que hizo mi adorado hermano?"

Suspire. "No lo se Alice, no puedo entenderlo. Anoche nos peleamos y lo hice dormir en la habitación de invitados, y hoy me besa y me dice que me ama."

"Bueno el hecho que anoche pelearan no quiere decir que no te ame Bella."

"Lo se, es solo que estoy muy confundida. Ayer tuvimos nuestra primera terapia, y pensaba que nos había ido muy bien, pero tan pronto como salimos regreso al trabajo. Después me entere que se fue a un bar con sus compañeros en lugar de regresar a casa. Creo que me esta engañando Alice." Dije susurrando.

"Bella, ni siquiera pienses eso. Se que han pasado por algún tiempo difícil, pero mi hermano te ama y jamás te engañaría."

Empecé a llorar y trate de controlarme antes de que los niños me vieran. "Ya no se que hacer, pienso que me va a abandonar. ¿Solamente lo presiento!"

"Cariño no llores, escúchame. Te llamaba para ver si querías almorzar conmigo. Pero ahora se que definitivamente lo necesitas. Así que nos vemos en mi restaurante de comida Mexicana favorito. Podemos darnos el gusto de tomarnos un par de margaritas y hablar."

Limpie mis ojos y trate de no sonar tan patética. "¡Me parece genial Alice! ¿Nos vemos a mediodía?"

"Me parece bien. Ya me tengo que ir tengo una cita en unos minutos. Nos vemos después."

"Muy bien, nos vemos después Alice." Dije y colgué el teléfono.

"Kaden, Maddy ya vamonos. Tengo que pasar a la tintorería antes de dejarlos a ustedes."

Kaden y Maddy corrieron escaleras abajo con sus mochilas listos para salir. Bella los ayudo a ponerse los abrigos y a subirse al auto. Después de dejarlos en la escuela decidió hacer unas compras navideñas antes de encontrarse con Alice. Dos horas después Bella estaba de mal humor cuando se sentó frente a Alice.

"¿Qué te sucede Bella?" Alice le pregunto.

"Pase dos horas en la juguetería haciendo unas compras navideñas. ¿Por qué están tan ocupados en la mañana de un endemoniado jueves?"

Alice se rió. "Bueno Bella, acercándose navidad todas las tiendas se ponen igual."

"Aja, pero de todas formas apesta." Dijo riendo.

Las dos ordenaron la margarita más grande del menú junto con su comida. Le daban unos traguitos a su bebida cuando Alice se aclaro la garganta.

"Muy bien Bella dime ¿Qué es lo que sucede?"

"¡Dios! ¡Alice lo amo tanto! Y no se que hacer, el me va a abandonar."

Alice sujeto la mano de Bella. "¿Por qué sigues diciendo eso Bella? Dime que es lo que sucede. ¿Qué es lo que te hace pensar que te es infiel?"

Bella dudo unos segundos y Alice interrumpió antes de que empezara. "Bella puedes decirme lo que sea, no solo eres mi hermana si no eres mi mejor amiga. No le diré a Edward absolutamente nada de lo que tu me digas, y no te avergüences de decirme cosas por que el es mi hermano."

Asentí con mi cabeza. "¿Cómo sabias lo que te iba a decir?"

Alice sonrió con una mueca. "Bella te conozco lo suficiente para saber que te avergonzarías por decirme detalles íntimos sobre tu relación con Edward, y el rubor de tu cara me confirma lo que yo ya se."

Era imposible ruborizarme más de lo que ya estaba. "Te juro que es una maldición el ruborizase tanto como yo." Alice se rió. "Solo que no sabia si querías escuchar esa clase de cosas sobre tu hermano."

Alice hizo un gesto con la mano para rechazar la idea. "Nosotras somos diferentes Bella, estoy segura que Edward estaría mortificado si hablara de sexo con Jasper. En realidad a mi no me molesta. Los quiero muchísimo a los dos y quiero ayudar en la forma que pueda. Y si escuchar detalles sobre la vida sexual de mi hermanito gemelo ayuda, entonces no hay problema."

Detuvieron su conversación cuando el camarero le llevo su comida. Le pidieron un vaso de agua y unos momentos después regreso con dos vasos. Empezaron a comer y Bella pensaba como quería comenzar esta conversación y lo mejor que decidió fue ir al grano.

"No hemos hecho el amor en siete meses."

Alice se atraganto con la comida y Bella pensaba si tendría que hacerle la técnica de 'Heimlich'. Cuando se le paso la miro horrorizada.

"¿Lo dices en serio?" Dijo sorprendida.

Asentí con la cabeza y fije mi mirada en la comida. Tomo mi mano y la apretó antes de hablar. "Lo lamento Bella, no sabia que estaban tan mal."

"Bueno tu sabes como éramos en la preparatoria." Me ruborice otra vez.

Alice sonrió sarcásticamente. "¿A que te refieres? ¿Estamos hablando de que lo hacían como conejos? Ustedes ponían en vergüenza a Rose y Emmett. Te juro que nunca he escuchado a una pareja tan ruidosa, y en tantos lugares y tantas veces al día que lo hacían. Me sorprende que ustedes tuvieran tiempo para algo mas aparte del sexo."

Mi cara se sentía caliente y roja pensaba que estaba a punto de explotar. "¡Cielos, Alice! Por favor dime todo lo que piensas." Dije sarcásticamente. "Bueno hasta que dejamos de hacerlo era casi lo mismo, excepto el ruido y en tantos lugares diferentes. Obviamente con los gemelos teníamos que ser mas discretos."

"¿Entonces lo hacían diario y de un día para otro dejaron de hacerlo?"

Fruncí la frente. "Bueno supongo que fue mas paulatinamente, de cada día pasamos a un día si un día no, y después si tenia suerte era dos o tres veces a la semana y ahora nada. El empezó a trabajar demasiado, nunca estaba en casa. Puso una gran tensión en nuestra relación. Empezamos a discutir y cada vez que el quería hacer el amor yo lo rechazaba. Después dejo de tratar. Ahora apenas y nos tocamos, es por eso que el beso de la mañana y que me dijera que me amaba me tomo desprevenida. Así que pienso que si no obtiene sexo en casa lo esta obteniendo de otro lugar. Siete meses sin sexo es demasiado para cualquier hombre solitario."

"Seguramente se la esta arrancando."

"¡Alice!" Dije avergonzada.

"¿Que? Es cierto, me niego a creer que Edward te engaña, te ama demasiado y también a los niños."

"También me dijo que se tomaría el fin de semana largo para pasar tiempo con nosotros."

"Bueno, eso es bueno. ¿No lo crees así?" Alice dijo.

Asentí con mi cabeza. "Es bueno para los niños, lo extrañan, especialmente Kaden. Edward realmente necesita pasar tiempo de calidad con el. Kaden le pregunto a su maestra con quien tendría que vivir si Edward y yo nos separamos."

Alice lanzo un grito ahogado. "Pobre Kaden."

"Aja. Y no quiero que esto los afecte. Quiero que crezcan en un hogar feliz, así como ustedes lo hicieron."

"Y lo harán. Ustedes resolverán esto. Al menos Edward esta haciendo un esfuerzo para pasar mas tiempo con ustedes este fin de semana. Ustedes necesitan tiempo juntos como familia, pero también necesitan tiempo para ustedes solos como pareja. Podrías dejarme Maddy y Kaden para que se queden a dormir conmigo y con Jasper y así tu podrías pasar una noche a solas con Edward."

"No lo se Alice."

"¿A que te refieres con 'no lo se'? Nos encantaría que los niños se queden a dormir, los extrañamos. Maddy y yo necesitamos una sesión de modas, y jamás me aburre ver a Kaden derrotar a Jasper con el Scrabble" Alice dijo riendo.

Yo también me reí. "Pobre Jasper, al menos es un buen perdedor."

"Cielos, el quiere tanto a ese niño. Pero te confieso un secreto. El ha estado practicando y estudiando el diccionario así podrá ganarle la próxima vez."

Yo estaba riendo tan fuerte que hasta lágrimas salían de mis ojos. "Muy bien, acepto tu oferta. Se que a los niños les encanta pasar tiempo con ustedes."

"¡Perfecto! Ahora, ¿Recuerdas que 'Día de Gracias' lo vamos a celebrar este año en mi casa?"

Bella asintió. "Estaremos ahí temprano y así te ayudare a cocinar." Bella se fijo en su celular para ver la hora, ya casi era tiempo que pasara por los niños. "Cielos, no me di cuenta que llevábamos tanto tiempo. ¿No tienes que regresar al trabajo?"

"No. Me tome el resto del día libre. Voy a ir al centro comercial para hacer algunas compras."

Me estremecí. "Eres una mujer muy valiente."

Alice se rió. "¿Que puedo decir? Me encantan las comprar."

"Muy bien, me tengo que ir por los niños. Nos vemos el sábado y le voy a decir a los niños que se van a quedar en tu casa."

Las dos se pusieron de pie, pagaron la cuenta y fueron hacia sus autos. Alice abrazo a Bella. "Te quiero Bella."

"Yo también te quiero Alice."

La señora Stevens me informo que Kaden estaba mucho mejor ese día. Hablo sin parar de cómo su papa pasaría todo el fin de semana con ellos. Lleve a mis hijos a cenar a McDonalds, Maddy estaba obsesionada con los juguetes de la cajita feliz. Los niños jugaron un par de horas en las resbaladillas y después regresamos a casa. Los bañe y los estaba acomodando en sus camas cuando escuche el teléfono. Baje corriendo las escaleras y casi tropecé, logre contestar antes de que colgaran.

"Hola" Dije sin aliento.

"Bella ¿Estas bien?" Edward pregunto.

"Aja, es que baje corriendo las escaleras para alcanzar a contestar."

Edward rió. "Solo llamaba para preguntar ¿como estaban tu y los niños?"

Estaba sorprendida, Edward ya no hablaba para ver como estaba. Hablaba para preguntar por los niños, pero jamás por mí.

"Um, estamos bien. Acabo de acostar a los niños, los lleve a McDonalds ah y también almorcé con Alice. Me recordó sobre el 'Día de Gracias' en su casa. Como si pudiera olvidarlo"

Edward se rió. "Me parece bien. Estoy feliz de que tuvieran un buen día."

"¿Y que tal va tu día?"

Edward suspiro. "En realidad por eso llamaba. Estamos saturados, todos los universitarios decidieron empezar desde hoy las fiestas y ha habido muchos accidentes. Uno de los doctores falto y yo tengo que hacer un turno doble, así que en realidad no los voy a ver hasta que mi turno acabe hasta mañana."

"Oh, eso apesta, los niños se van a desilusionar."

"¿Y tu Bella? ¿También te desilusiona no poderme ver pronto? Por que yo si lo estoy por no poderlos ver pronto."

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mis labios. "Si me desilusiona." Susurre.

"Bien." Edward también susurro.

"Escucha, me tengo que ir. Dale a los niños un beso de mi parte y diles que lo lamento. Te llamo en la mañana."

"Rápidamente nada mas te quiero decir que Alice se quiere quedar con los niños una noche del fin de semana, y así podremos pasa un tiempo juntos."

Edward se quedo en silencio. Yo me puse nerviosa. ¿Y si el no quería pasar tiempo conmigo sin los niños cerca?

"¿Edward?"

"¡Eso es genial Bella! Por favor recuérdame cómprales a Alice y Jasper un enorme regalo para navidad. No puedo esperar para pasar tiempo solos tú y yo. ¡Te amo! Te llamo en la mañana, que duermas bien."

"También te amo." Colgué el teléfono, por primera vez sentí esperanza después de tantos meses. Amaba a Edward y lo íbamos a superar. Decidí que llamaría a Alice en la mañana y así iríamos de compras juntas. Mi mente estaba pensando en los diminutos atuendos que me pondría para Edward y así me quede dormida.

**Continuara…**

**Hola a todas** aqui estoy on un nuevo capitulo, espero que les siga gustando la trama. Quiero agradecerles todos los mensajes de apoyo que me mandan. Realmente los aprecio. Y tambien simplemente que se tomen unos minutos para leer el fic, eso es mas que suficiente para mí. Nos leemos el domingo, disfruten su fin de semana.

**Ale Snape Li :)**


	6. Fuerza de Voluntad

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer **y la historia es de** Raven1212,** yo solo hago la traducción

**Capitulo 6**

**Fuerza de voluntad.**

**Edward PoV**

"¡Endemoniados universitarios borrachos!" Murmure por lo bajo. Había un continuo río de adolescentes entrando y saliendo de emergencias. Pequeños accidentes desde cortadas, moretones hasta un accidente automovilístico con algunas heridas más serias. Tuvimos que llamar a la policía cuando dos chicos empezaron a pelear por una chica en la sala de espera. Que ella estaba esperando una sutura por que se cayó y se golpeo la cabeza con una mesa.

Estaba exhausto. Casi era media noche y en lo único que podía pensar era en mi enorme y cómoda cama con Bella acostada a mi lado. Quería estar en casa. Quería estar en la cama con Bella sosteniéndola entre mis brazos y haciéndole el amor. Esta mañana en la casa, cuando la sostuve entre mis brazos y la bese me hizo darme cuenta cuanto la extraño. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que tuvimos cualquier clase de intimidad, ese simple beso casi me hizo caerme de espaldas.

Tanya pasó a mi lado y movía el trasero tratando de darme la mejor vista. Gemí internamente. Estaba tratando de ser lo más amable que podía con ella. Hace unas horas paso a mi lado y agarro mi trasero. Amablemente le recordé que ya habíamos terminado. Ella solo sonrió y dijo "Por supuesto Edward." Y se fue. No quería armar un escándalo en el trabajo así que estaba tratando de ignorar su comportamiento y concentrándome en mi trabajo.

A las tres de la mañana, ya no podía soportar más. Estaba cansado y necesitaba unas horas para dormir. Si escuchaba a una chica mas decirme que tan guapo era o algún muchacho darme consejos para como llevarme a la cama a alguna mujer, como si necesitara algún tipo de consejo en ese tema, iba a gritar. Añadiendo las miradas que Tanya me lanzaba, iba a terminar haciendo algo que probablemente después me arrepentiría o perdería mi trabajo.

"¡Hey Sue! Ya que todo se calmo, me voy a escapar y dormir un rato. Cuando el laboratorio mande los resultados del cubículo cuatro, me mandas un mensaje al bíper. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Por supuesto doctor Cullen. El laboratorio esta retrasado así que tal vez se tarden un poco."

"Aja, por eso es que aprovecho para irme ahora. Si algo mas se ofrece mientras regreso, mándame un mensaje." Me apresure por el pasillo necesitaba alejarme. Llegue a la sala de descanso, me quite los zapatos y me acosté. Me estaba quedando dormido cuando escuche que se abría la puerta. '¡Diablos!' Pensé, ni siquiera llevaba cinco minutos. Abrí los ojos y no me hizo feliz el ver a Tanya adentro parada en la puerta.

"Tanya ¿Cuál es el problema? Le dije a Sue que me mandara un mensaje si algo se ofrecía" Cerré mis ojos esperando que se fuera, pero sabia que no tenia tanta suerte.

"Ningún problema Edward. Solo pensé que debería venir para ayudarte a relajar. Estoy en mi descanso"

Me senté en la cama. "Tanya te dije que ya habíamos terminado. Estoy tratando de resolver mis problemas con Bella. ¡La amo y amo a mis hijos!"

"Ve y trata de resolver los problemas con Bella, tu sabes que no va a funcionar. ¡Estamos hechos el uno para el otro! Ella no puede darte lo que yo te doy." Para este momento Tanya se había acercado y estaba de pie frente a la cama.

Me puse de pie para poderla enfrentar. "¡No Tanya te equivocas! ¡Bella y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro! desde el primer momento que la vi sabia que ella era la mujer para mí. Nunca me perdonare haber sido tan débil. ¡Nunca debí de acostarme contigo, es la única cosa en mi vida que me arrepentiré hasta el día que muera!"

Oops, creo que eso no era lo que ella quería escuchar. Sus manos se cerraron en puños. Y si fuera posible de su cabeza saldría humo. "No me voy a rendir Edward."

"¿A que te refieres con que no te vas a rendir? Aquí no hay opciones. ¡Te estoy diciendo que no hay nada entre tu y yo!" Estaba empezando a enojarme y me preguntaba que tendría que hacer para que ella lo comprendiera.

"¿Y que hay del mejor sexo que has tenido?"

Levante la ceja sarcástico y le conteste. "Yo no recuerdo haberte dicho alguna vez, que era el mejor sexo que he tenido."

"Bueno siempre regresabas ¡Eso es suficiente para saberlo!" Ella grito.

"¡Tienes razón! Lo hacia y estaba muy mal de mi parte. Yo te use tanto como tú me usaste y lo siento. Pero jamás te dije que iba a ser algo más que sexo. Así que dejémonos de esta pobre imitación de *'Atracción Fatal'*" Sentí como su mano golpeo mi cara. ¡Me abofeteo! ¡Carajo! Frote mi mejilla y la fulmine con la mirada.

Ella se carcajeo. "¡No creas que esto se ha terminado Edward! Estamos hechos el uno para el otro y pronto te vas a dar cuenta. Pero por ahora corre al lado de tu aburrida esposa y a la aburrida vida sexual que tienes con ella. ¡Vas a regresar a mi! Cuando te canses de la posición de misionero y ella no te la chupe, vas a regresar arrastrándote a mí. Puedo ser paciente, pero no me hagas esperarte demasiado"

Nunca en mi vida había deseado golpear a una mujer antes, pero en este momento ella estaba muy cerca de recibir mi puño que tenía apretado al costado de mi cuerpo sobre su cara. "¡No hables de esa forma sobre mi esposa!" Le dije furioso. "¡No sabes nada sobre ella y no sabes nada sobre nuestra vida sexual!"

"Oh Edward por favor, ella es totalmente aburrida y simple para ti. A ti te gustan las cosas rudas, definitivamente no eres del tipo misionero."

"¿Alguna vez te detuviste a pensar que solo te trataba a ti de esa forma? ¡Jamás trataría a una mujer decente de esa forma!" Ella trato de abofetearme otra vez pero la sujete de la muñeca. Le dije en un siseo. "¡No te atrevas a golpearme otra vez! Estuve educado para jamás levantarle la mano a una mujer, pero tu estas tentando esa suerte. ¡Ahora pienso que es momento de que te largues!"

Me sonrió sarcásticamente. "¡Nos vemos pronto Edward!" Se giro sobre sus pasos y salio de la habitación.

Me senté sobre la cama tratando de asimilar lo que sucedió cuando mi localizador empezó a vibrar. Gruñí, no había descansado nada y ahora estaba física y mentalmente exhausto. Después de pelear con Tanya, estaba preocupado de salir y tener que enfrentarla cara a cara. Esperaba que fuera profesional y mantuviera cerrada su enorme boca. Realmente no quería que esto saliera de aquí y no quería que Bella se llegara a enterar. Esto era otro tema doloroso, que hacer con Bella. Solamente quería enterrar esto y olvidarlo, pero dudaba que Tanya permitiera que pasara. Pero estaba aterrado que Bella se enterara de mi engaño y me abandonara. ¿Qué hacer?

Sorprendentemente el resto de la noche paso rápidamente. Tanya mantuvo las cosas profesionalmente, lo que me asustaba por que sabía que tramaba algo. Su turno termino a las siete y cuando se fue, fue un gran alivio para mí. Estaba ansioso por hablar con Bella me costo mucho trabajo el detenerme hasta las nueve de la mañana para hacerlo, cuando sabia que había terminado con el desayuno.

El teléfono sonó tres veces antes de escuchar su hermosa voz del otro lado.

"Hola"

"Hola hermosa. ¿Que tal va tu mañana?" Sonreí y me sentí bien. Finalmente nuestro matrimonio estaba regresando a lo que era y yo no podía ser más feliz.

Ella suspiro. "Hola Edward, estoy tan contenta de que llames."

"¿Esta todo bien?"

"Todo esta bien, solamente te extraño." Me dijo.

Mi corazón se acelero y mis rodillas flaquearon. "Yo también te extraño, amor."

"¿Cuándo terminas el turno?"

"Probablemente hasta las ocho o nueve de esta noche. Si pudiera saldría antes, pero como me estoy tomando todo el fin de semana, lo mejor será que termine todo mi turno."

"Lo entiendo. Quédate si tienes que hacerlo, pero en cuanto regreses a casa serás mió hasta el lunes. ¿Cierto?"

Me costo respirar y cuando logre contestar apenas y se escuchaba mi voz. "Soy todo tuyo. ¡Lo prometo!"

Ella se rió. "Espera Kaden quiere hablar contigo. Ha esperado junto al teléfono toda la mañana."

"Muy bien." Le conteste.

Kaden contesto muy emocionado. "¡Hola papa! No puedo esperar a que regreses a casa y pasar todo el fin de semana juntos."

"Yo también campeón. Falta poco para que este allá con ustedes. Cuando sea hora de que vayas a la cama, yo estaré ahí. Y estaré hasta el lunes."

"No puedo esperar más."

Cuando Bella tomo otra vez el teléfono reía y se escuchaban los gritos de jubilo de Kaden.

"Wow, no lo había escuchado así de emocionado desde hace algún tiempo. Incluso se oye como un hombre maduro y no como el niño que es" Dije riendo.

"Es por que ama muchísimo a su papa y no puede esperar para estar con el."

"¿Y tu Bella? ¿Me amas?"

"¡Si!"

"Quiero escucharlo Bella."

"Te amo Edward."

Cerré mis ojos en un estado de completa felicidad. "Yo también te amo. Y ¿que vas a hacer hoy?"

"Bueno voy a ir a dejar a los niños y después me voy de compras con Alice."

"¿Escuche bien? ¿Me dijiste que vas a ir de compras con Alice? ¿Cómo te obligo a hacer eso?"

"¡En realidad me ofrecí voluntaria! Ya se que suena a locura. Pero necesito comprar algunas cosas para navidad y tu hermana es la mejor para las compras."

"Muy bien, diviértete. Nos vemos en la noche."

"Muy bien. Adios."

Después de colgar el teléfono, mire el reloj y gemí. Solo doce horas más para irme.

**Continuara…**

*Atracción Fatal* Película protagonizada por Michael Douglas y Glenn Close. 1987. Es la historia de un hombre casado que tiene una aventura de un fin de semana con una colega cuando su familia esta de viaje. Después la mujer se obsesiona con el y empieza a acosarlo. Una película muy buena de suspenso.

**Hola: **Espero que les gustara el capitulo y a lo mejor pueden perdonar un poco a Edward. Por cierto quiero hacer un pequeño anuncio recuerden que esta historia es **clasificacion N17. **Despues no quiero reclamaciones. Muchas gracias gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado, se los agradesco. Voy a actualizar el jueves, pero ya no creo poder seguir con la actualizacion de dos veces por semana. Ya estoy un poco cansada he tenido mucho trabajo y tambien estoy con otro fic. Voy a estar actualizando los jueves, y cuando pueda tambien los domingos.

Gracias y nos leemos el jueves.

**Ale Snape Li :)**


	7. Dia de Gracias

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer **y la historia es de** Raven1212,** yo solo hago la traducción

**Capitulo 7**

**Día de Gracias**

**Edward PoV**

La mañana de 'Día de Gracias' desperté con Maddy poniéndome broches en el cabello y acercándoseme peligrosamente con brillo labial.

"¿Qué haces cariño?" Le pregunte.

Rió por lo bajo. "Te estoy poniendo bonito."

"Los papas no se suponen sean bonitos, solo las mamas y la niñas pequeñas." Dije mientras le empecé a hacer cosquillas.

Ella empezó a carcajearse y a girar sobre la cama. "¡Alto papi, alto!"

"¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?" Bella pregunto cuando entraba a la habitación y Kaden la seguía riendo.

"Bueno desperté con este demonio tratando de hacerme una transformación."

Kaden se puso la mano sobre la boca tratando de sofocar las carcajadas. "¡Papa te ves ridículo!"

"¡Gracias Kaden! Se supone que me debes de ayudar, no reírte. Los chicos se supone que nos debemos apoyar los unos a los otros."

"Muy bien." Bella dijo. "Necesitamos arreglarnos e irnos a casa de los tíos Jasper y Alice, así que ustedes dos vayan y cámbiense. Ya puse su ropa sobre sus camas."

"Mama ¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que yo puedo escoger mi ropa!" Kaden replico.

"Solo ve a cambiarte y ya se lo que tu estas pensando Maddy, solo vayan y pónganse esa ropa y si necesitan ayuda me llaman. ¿De acuerdo?"

Los dos gruñeron de acuerdo y salieron de la habitación. Bella se sentó en la cama y la sujete de la mano y la jale hacia mí. Sujete sus mejillas, me incline hacia ella y empecé a besarla, y fui recompensado cuando suspiro. Eso impulso mi confianza, así que decidí ir un poco más lejos. La sujete de la nuca y la acerque más a mí. La bese otra vez, pero esta ocasión lamí su labio inferior. Ella gimió y abrió la boca, yo acepte la invitación. ¡Dios sabia tan bien…! Podría besar a esta hermosa mujer todo el día y jamás cansarme de su sabor. Gemí cuando chupo mi lengua en su boca. La puse de espaldas y me subí sobre ella, mi mano fue directamente a su pecho.

Ella lanzo un grito ahogado. "¡Edward no podemos! Los niños están al final del pasillo y necesitamos llegar a casa de tu hermana."

"Cierra la puerta, eso nos da algunos minutos. Bella solo necesito sentirte. ¡Te he extrañado tanto!" Dije mientras apretaba su pecho y mi erección la frotaba contra ella.

"¡Edward!" Gimió.

"¿Si mi amor?"

"¡Mami! ¡Necesito ayuda!" Maddy grito desde su habitación.

Nos miramos fijamente y empezamos a reírnos con fuerza. "Bueno, definitivamente eso corta el romanticismo." Dije.

Bella salio de la cama y se encamino a la puerta. "Vístete, nos vamos en veinte minutos."

Me bañe rápidamente y me cambie. Cuando caminaba hacia las escaleras me di cuenta que Kaden todavía estaba en su habitación y decidí ver que lo entretenía.

"Hey campeón. ¿Que sucede?"

"Hola papa. Me olvide de darte esto y regrese a mi habitación por el." Me entrego un dibujo de un prado.

"¡Wow! Kaden ¿Tu dibujaste esto?"

Se ruborizo. "Si. ¿Sabes que es?"

"¡Por supuesto que lo se! Es exactamente el prado donde le propuse matrimonio a tu mama. Kaden es sorprendente, se ve exactamente igual, que el real."

"Pensé que podrías llevártelo al trabajo y ponerlo en tu casillero. Bueno si tú quieres. ¡No tienes que hacerlo!"

Mire a mi hijo que se parecía tanto a su madre y me sentí lleno de amor. "Por supuesto que lo pondré en mi casillero. Así podré presumir sobre mi maravilloso hijo cada vez que alguien lo vea."

"¡Gracias papa!"

Lo abrace y bese su coronilla. "Vente vamonos antes de que nos griten por tardar tanto. Me voy a llevar mi dibujo para enseñárselo a toda la familia."

Puso los ojos en blanco. "¡Mama no nos gritaría!"

"No me preocupa tu mama, me preocupa el duendecillo loco que tienes por tía"

Salimos de la habitación riendo con fuerza.

"¿De que se ríen chicos?" Bella pregunto mientras ayudaba a Maddy a ponerse su abrigo.

"Solamente de que papa llamaba a tía Alice: loca."

"¡Le voy a decir a tía Alice que le dijeron loca!" Maddy replico.

Gruñí y voltee hacia Kaden. "¡Traidor!" Lo bromee. "Pensé haberte dicho que se suponen que los hombres nos apoyamos."

"Perdón papa, ¡tienes razón!" Dijo riendo.

Los niños jugaron todo el trayecto a casa de mi hermana, y Bella y yo nos tomamos la mano todo el camino. Me sentía otra vez como un adolescente. Contento de solamente tener a mi único y gran amor a mi lado. Me estacione en la casa de mi hermana y me di cuenta que ya todos se encontraban ahí. La puerta se abrió y Alice estaba de pie con los labios cerrados fuertemente y sus manos en sus caderas.

Bella sonrió socarronamente. "¡Estas en problemas!"

"¿Por qué yo? ¡No fue mi culpa!"

"¡Oh si lo fue! ¡Y te voy a dejar a ti solito cargar con la culpa!"

Gemí y lentamente salí del auto. Estaba considerando huir corriendo cuando escuche a Alice chillar.

"¡¿Me llamo COMO…?!"

Levante la vista y vi a Maddy cubriéndose la boca con la mano, escondiendo su risa. Escuche a Emmett carcajearse desde adentro de la casa. "¡Te sugiero que corras Edward!" Me grito mi hermano.

Abrí la puerta del auto listo para huir cuando escuche a Alice gritarme. "¡Edward Anthony Cullen! ¡Mas te vale venir aquí antes de que patee tu trasero!"

Lentamente camine hacia la casa lanzándole mi peor mirada a Maddy. "¡Me voy a vengar por esto!"

Ella se rió. "¡Te quiero papi!" Y desapareció adentro de la casa, dejándome a mi solo para lidiar con el duendecillo loco, yo solo.

"¿Con que loca?"

"¿Olvide mencionar que tan hermosa te ves este día, mi querida hermana?"

"Te va a costar mucha mas adulación que esa. ¡Llegan tarde!"

"¡Tarde! ¡Alice apenas son las nueve de la mañana!"

"Edward tu sabes que esto es tradición familiar. Siempre nos reunimos temprano para que las mujeres Cullen podamos cocinar y convivir. Rosalie y Emmett tienen casi una hora de que llegaron." Me fulmino con la vista y golpeaba el suelo con el zapato. Una Alice enojada era algo para tomarse en serio.

Suspire y la abrace. "¡Lo siento hermanita! Tienes razón, anoche trabaje mas tarde de lo que esperaba y estoy exhausto."

Eso la calmo un poco. "Lo siento Edward. Bella me dijo que estuviste atrapado en el hospital trabajando horas extras, así que te perdono. Pero que no suceda lo mismo en Navidad."

Sonreí y me prepare para entrar en la casa, cuando ella se aclaro la garganta. "Pero no creas que te voy a perdonar por decirles a mis sobrinos que estoy loca. ¡Me voy a vengar!"

"Y así lo espero" La abrace otra ves y entramos a la casa abrazados.

Emmett, Jasper y mi papa estaban sentados en la sala viendo el desfile. Kaden y Maddy estaban acostados frente al televisor. "Hola chicos"

Varias voces contestaron "Hola."

"Veo que sobreviviste la furia de Alice." Dijo Emmett.

"Por ahora. Pero supongo que me voy a tener que cuidar la espalda los próximos cinco años." Todos rieron. "Alice podrías decirle a mama y Rose que quiero enseñarles algo a todos."

"¡Claro Edward!" Y desapareció hacia la cocina.

Cuando todos estaban en la sala, les enseñe el dibujo de Kaden. Todos estaban sorprendidos. Emmett no podía creer que estuviera hecho con crayolas.

"Tío Emmett, las crayolas pueden servir para algo mas que para libros para colorear." Dijo Kaden.

Emmett se ruborizo y todos se carcajearon. "¡Hombre, te quemo un niño de cinco años!" Jasper dijo.

"Tío Jasper, mama me dijo que querías que jugáramos Scrabble otra vez. Y dijo que habías estado estudiando para ganarme." Volvió a decir Kaden.

Ahora fue el turno de Jasper para ruborizarse. "¡Alice te dije que no le dijeras a nadie!" Se quejo.

Yo reí tan fuerte que las lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos. "Parece que a los dos los acabo un niño de cinco años." Me burle.

"Este es un dibujo hermoso Kaden. Me encantaría que me hicieras algo a mi." Esme pidió.

"¡Claro abuela! ¡Me encantaría!"

El día pasó rápidamente. Las chicas estaban cocina preparando la cena mientras nosotros veíamos el desfile y después empezó el partido de Football Americano. Comimos la cena a las tres, todo estaba delicioso. Ayude a mi mama a limpiar mientras todos regresaban a la sala.

"Cariño ¿Cómo van las cosas entre tu y Bella?" Sonaba preocupada.

"Estamos bien mama. Creo que todo esta volviendo a la normalidad."

"¡Me da gusto oír eso! He estado preocupada desde que tu papa me dijo que iban a ir a terapia de parejas."

"Creo que habíamos tocado fondo. Yo amo a Bella y voy a hacer todo lo posible para que nuestro matrimonio funcione."

"¡Gracias a Dios!" Dijo y me abrazo y beso. "Solo quiero que regresen a ser lo que eran antes. Edward, ella siempre te hizo tan feliz."

"Estaremos bien."

Fui hacia el baño y cuando caminaba hacia allá mi celular empezó a sonar, no reconocí el número y conteste. Inmediatamente me arrepentí de hacerlo. La que hablaba era Tanya.

"¡Feliz Día de Gracias Edward!" Me dijo.

"Tanya." Sisee. "¿Por que me llamas?"

"¡Te extraño! Y supongo que ya tuviste suficiente tiempo para darte cuenta que no puedes vivir sin mí y por eso decidí llamarte."

Resople. "¡Debes de estar bromeando! ¡Ya tuvimos esta discusión!" Susurre venenosamente. "¡No me llames otra vez! ¡Estoy pasando el fin de semana con mi familia!" Y le colgué.

"¿Que fue eso Edward?" Emmett me pregunto y yo salte en mi lugar.

"¡Cielos Emmett, me asustaste! No era nada, solo un numero equivocado."

Levanto la ceja. "¡No me mientas!"

Le susurre que se callara y que me siguiera a la oficina. Cerré la puerta y cerré los ojos.

"No se que hacer Emmett. ¡Realmente la cague!"

"¿A que te refieres? ¿Qué fue esa llamada?" Me pregunto

"¡Esa era Tanya!"

"¿Tanya?" Dijo confundido. "¿Que Tanya?"

"La enfermera del trabajo." Respondí.

Emmett me miro confundido, pero empezó a atar cabos. "¡Dios, Edward! ¡No me digas que estas engañando a Bella!" Realmente estaba furioso.

Simplemente asentí con la cabeza y mire hacia mis pies sintiéndome como un estúpido.

"¿Desde hace cuanto?" Su voz temblaba por la rabia, pero trataba de mantenerse tranquilo.

"Seis meses." Susurre.

"¡Seis meses!" Exploto. "¿Estas loco? ¿Estas tratando de arruinar lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida?"

"¡No! Que puedo decir, soy un estúpido. Bella y yo estábamos teniendo problemas y como un imbécil en lugar de tratar de resolverlos corrí a los dispuestos brazos de Tanya. Sin embargo le dije que ya terminamos. Quiero resolver las cosas con Bella, pero ella me sigue diciendo que estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Emmett estoy preocupado. No se que hacer y estoy seguro que ella no se va a rendir fácilmente."

"¡Edward estoy muy decepcionado de ti! ¿Qué crees que papa pensaría sobre esto? ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer con Bella? ¿Qué le vas a decir?"

"No lo se." Gemi.

"¡Pues yo pienso que debes saberlo! Si esa tipa Tanya no se rinde, necesitas decirle a Bella, es mejor que lo escuche de tus labios que de otra persona."

"¡Tienes razón! Pero estoy tan asustado de que me abandone." Susurre.

"Te quiero Edward. Eres mi hermanito y parte de mi siente que te mereces que te abandone. Pero ustedes eran tan felices y quiero que lo superen y se arreglen. Pero más te vale hacerlo bien. Bella es mi hermana tanto como tu eres mi hermano, y no quiero verla sufrir."

"¡Voy a arreglara esto! ¡Lo prometo! Le voy a decir pronto, solo necesito tener valor."

Cuando regresábamos a casa, estaba lo más aterrado de lo que he estado en mi vida. Posibles escenarios pasaban en mi cabeza, de que sucedería si le dijera a Bella de mi infidelidad. Ninguno era bueno, ni siquiera podía imaginarme que Bella me perdonara cuando supiera de mi traición. La vi dormir en el asiento del copiloto, empecé a temblar de miedo y culpa. Se lo diría. Pero no ahora, después cuando tuviera un poco mas de valor.

**Continuara****… **

**Hola a todos** espero que les gustar el capitulo, cada vez se pone mejor la historia. Voy a tratar de hacer lo posible para poder mandar otro capitulo el domingo, en caso de no poder hacerlo, nos vemos en ocho días. Gracias por seguir leyendo y por todos sus mensajes. Cuidanse y hasta la proxima.

**Ale Snape Li**


	8. Tiempo de Calidad

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **Raven1212,** yo solo hago la traducción

**Capitulo 8**

**Tiempo de Calidad.**

**Edward PoV**

¡Este día fue sorprendente! Llevamos a los niños al boliche y después por un helado. Sentía como si tuviera una sonrisa permanente en la cara, y me gustaba. Tenía una familia maravillosa, dos fantásticos hijos y una hermosa esposa. Habíamos hecho una maleta pequeña para lo niños antes de salir de casa, así que después del helado los llevaríamos a casa de Alice y Jasper.

Los niños corrieron ansiosos a la puerta, tocaron el timbre como locos. Jasper abrió la puerta con una sonrisa enorme en su cara. "¡Hola chicos! Los esperábamos ansiosos."

"Hola tío Jasper." Los dos saludaron al unísono.

"¿Por qué no van a la cocina? Su tía Alice acaba de llegar del supermercado con una tonelada de comida chatarra."

Bella gruño y yo reí. "¿Por qué cada vez que se quedan aquí siempre siento que tengo que hacerles una cita con el dentista?" Bella dijo.

Jasper rió. "¡Tu ya conoces a Alice! En realidad creo que también se detuvo en la juguetería y compro algunas cosas."

Los niños estuvieron felices de escuchar esto, Maddy grito y corrió hacia la cocina, Kaden estaba igual de emocionado pero se contuvo y camino hacia la cocina. "Bueno, lo mejor es que vaya y me asegure que Alice no atiborre a mis hijos de azúcar."

"No puedo agradecerles lo suficiente el que se queden con los niños esta noche." Le dije

"Ni lo menciones. Adoramos a esos niños, y estaremos felices de quedárnoslos cualquier día. En realidad, Emmett y Rosalie están por llegar en cualquier momento. Emmett esta celoso de que se quedaran con nosotros esta noche."

Bella y Alice salían de la cocina. "Alice hizo que allá adentro parezca como si fuera navidad."

"¿Qué es lo que sucede Bella?" Le pregunte.

"Tu hermana compro toda la juguetería, hay demasiadas cosas ahí, ¡Ni siquiera saben por donde empezar!"

En ese momento Kaden salio de la cocina entre sus brazos sostenía una caja que contenía un 'Play Station 3'. "Tío Jasper, ¿podemos conectarlo ya? Por favor."

"¡Alice! ¿Un Play Station? Eso cuesta mucho dinero." Bella chillo.

"¡Bella Cullen! Puedo cómprales regalos a mis sobrinos si así lo quiero, no te preocupes por lo que me gaste. ¡Ahora ya váyanse ustedes dos! Tenemos cosas importantes que hacer esta noche y ustedes nos están quitando nuestro valioso tiempo." Alice dijo y empezó a empujar a Bella hacia la puerta.

"Niños vengan y denle a su mama y a su papa un beso de buenas noches, para que se apuren y se vayan de aquí." Alice grito

Bella la fulmino con a mirada. "Alice, los niños no querrán regresar a la casa si los siguen mimando de esa forma."

"Eso a nosotros nos parece perfecto. ¿Cierto Jasper?"

Jasper sonrió. "A mi me parece muy bien."

Después de despedirse de los niños y advertirles que se portaran bien, regresamos al auto. Podía escuchar a Bella hablar por lo bajo. "¿Qué sucede amor?"

"Solamente estoy diciéndole de algunas formas a Alice."

Me reí. "¿Entonces que quieres hacer?"

"En realidad, estoy hambrienta. Vamos a comer algo."

"Me parece muy bien. ¿Que se te antoja?"

"Nada muy sofisticado. Vamos por algo de comida para llevar y vámonos a la casa." Bella se ruborizo.

Mi corazón se acelero, pensando en todas las cosas que me encantaría hacer una vez que llegáramos a casa. Terminamos comiendo en un pequeño lugar cercano a la casa, ninguno hablo mucho pero si comimos con rapidez. Una vez que estuvimos en la casa con la puerta cerrada, sujete a Bella y la bese. No podía esperar más. Necesitaba sentirla, probarla, respirarla.

"Edward." Ella gimió.

"¡Hmmm!" Dije.

"Edward ¿No crees que necesitamos hablar de algo antes?"

Hablar, ella esperaba hablar. En este momento yo no podía ni recordar mi propio nombre y ella quería hablar. La acerque más a mí, bese su cuello y mordí su oreja. "Se que necesitamos discutir algunas cosas mi amor, pero en este momento necesito estar contigo. Quiero besarte y hacerte el amor, hablamos mañana. ¡Lo prometo!" Susurre en su oreja.

Ella se estremeció. "De acuerdo."

La tome de la mano y la lleve hacia las escaleras, a nuestra habitación. Me sentía como un animal al que finalmente habían soltado de la jaula. Mi respiración era entrecortada y necesitaba calmarme antes de arrancarle su ropa y satisfacerme de su cuerpo. Ella se veía terriblemente nerviosa y jugaba con sus manos.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Nada, es algo tonto."

La abrace. Estaba preocupado de que notara que me veía como un loco y no quisiera seguir adelante. No estaba seguro de ser capaz de detenerme en este momento. "Estoy seguro de que no es tonto, solo dime que esta mal."

"¡Estoy nerviosa! Siento como si fuera de nuevo nuestra primera vez y estoy preocupada por no satisfacerte." Dijo tímidamente.

"¡Yo también estoy un poco nervioso! Pero no te preocupes, nunca ha habido una vez que no me satisfacieras. Conozco cada centímetro de tu cuerpo." Dije un poco ronco, y mis manos acariciaban arriba y abajo su cuerpo, hasta que finalmente acune su pecho entre mi mano. Ella cerro los ojos y dejo escapar un gemido de placer. "Conozco cada hoyuelo, cada marca de nacimiento y tu eres perfecta en cualquier forma."

Ella aplasto sus labios contra los míos y me sujeto del cabello. "Te amo demasiado."

"¡Yo también te amo!" Le dije y la cargue gentilmente y la deje sobre la cama. La bese suavemente. "¡Te he extrañado tanto! Déjame enseñarte cuanto."

Ella asintió. "Si, por favor." Ella gimió.

Bella se sentó para que pudiera quitarle la playera y el sostén, cuando se recostó otra vez deje salir un profundo aliento. "¡Dios…! ¡Bella eres tan hermosa!" Me recline y susurre en su oído. "¡Planeo idolatrar tu cuerpo toda la noche!" Ella jadeo.

Bese sus labios y luego recorrí su cuello dejando húmedos besos. Ella tenía sus manos entrelazadas en mi cabello y sus piernas me rodeaban. Estaba haciendo un sensual sonido y me sentí mas duro. Gemí, el sabor de su piel era genial y no sabía por cuanto tiempo más iba a poder hacer más de este jugueteo. Solamente quería estar dentro de ella.

Deje un camino de besos entre el valle de sus pechos y hacia su estomago y abandone sus pechos, ella gimió frustrada por la perdida. Me reí por lo bajo. "¡Pronto amor!" Le dije.

Cuando llegue a sus jeans lentamente desabroche el botón y el cierre, mientras mi boca seguía en contacto con su piel. Baje sus jeans y ya podía oler su excitación. Cerré mis ojos y lo respire profundamente, una vez que quite sus jeans me asegure de besar cada centímetro de su piel expuesta. Lance los jeans al suelo y lentamente empecé a besar su cuerpo hasta llegar arriba.

Ella respiraba entrecortadamente cuando llegue a sus pantaletas ya húmedas por la excitación. Bese el centro de su humedad, y ella exploto. Su espalda se arqueo y grito. Respiraba entrecortadamente para recuperar su aliento, cuando busco mi mirada ya estaba relajada.

Sonreí de lado. "¡Esto va a ser muy divertido!"

Mantuve mi vista en la suya y lamí donde se encontraba sus bragas. "¡Ummm hueles delicioso Bella!"

"¡Edward, por favor!" Ella gimió. "No lo soporto más, te necesito dentro."

"Todavía no amor."

Acaricie su clítoris y continué mi asalto con la lengua a través de su ropa interior, ella me rogaba y suplicaba. Desgarre su ropa interior y puse sus piernas sobre mis hombros. Succione con mi boca su clítoris y lo mordía suavemente. Ella gritaba y apretaba mi cabeza con sus muslos, me tomo toma mi fuerza el mantenerla tranquila. Había pasado tanto tiempo sin que tuviéramos intimidad que casi olvidaba que tanto respondía a mis caricias.

Ella casi lloro cuando le llego su segundo orgasmo. Su cuerpo se quedo sin fuerzas y sus piernas se resbalaron por mis hombros. Ella gimoteaba mientras yo lamía sus jugos y besaba y mordía el interior de sus muslos.

"Edward si no te apresuras a entrar ahí, dudo que pueda participar. Apenas y puedo sentir mi cuerpo." Rió entrecortadamente.

"Mmmm, pero es que sabes muy bien. ¡Podría estar aquí abajo toda la noche!" Le dije y la lamí otra vez.

Arqueo sus caderas hacia arriba. "¡Edward Cullen te quiero dentro! ¡Ahora!"

Me reí. "¿Acaso ahora estamos exigentes?" Bese otra vez todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su boca. La bese apasionadamente y ella trataba de quitarme la camisa y yo la ayude a quitarme los pantalones. Tome mi erección y la acerque a su entrada. "¿Estas lista mi amor?"

"¡Si! ¡Edward por favor!" Ella gimió mientras clavaba sus uñas en mi espalda.

Sisee de placer mientras ella rasguñaba mi espalda. Me deslice suavemente, ambos gemimos y cerramos los ojos. Extrañaba muchísimo el que los dos nos convirtiéramos en uno, esto para mi era el paraíso.

Mantuve un ritmo suave al principio, construyendo fuego entre nosotros. Los dos gemíamos y gritos apagados salían de nuestras gargantas por las sensaciones de placer que sentíamos.

"Dios… Edward ¡Te sientes tan bien!"

Un temblor recorrió mi cuerpo con sus palabras y empecé a bombear con más fuerza y más rápido. "Más fuerte Edward." Ella gimió.

Incremente las embestidas y ella grito. "¿Así mi amor?"

"¡Si! ¡Si, más!"

Embestí adentro y afuera, los únicos sonidos que habían eran nuestros gruñidos y gemidos, mis testículos golpeaban contra su trasero. Ella entrelazo sus piernas tras de mi, clavando sus tobillos en mi espalda.

Se tenso y grito. "¡Así Edward! ¡No te detengas! Estoy muy cerca."

La embestí con más fuerza y pausadamente. "¿Ahí bebe? ¿Ese es el lugar?"

"¡Si! ¡Si!" Sollozo.

La embestí con más fuerza otra vez. Clavo sus uñas en mi espalda y grito. Su espalda se arqueo y sus paredes internas se cerraron alrededor de mi erección cuando ella sintió el tercer orgasmo de la noche. La embestí una vez, una segunda y sentí como mi semilla se derramaba dentro de ella. Colapse arriba de ella, ya no era capaz de mantener ni mi propio peso, ni un poco más.

Rodee sobre mi espalda y la jale a mi lado. "¡Eso fue sorprendente!" Me dijo.

Asentí con mi cabeza totalmente de acuerdo con ella. No estaba seguro si podía hablar, mi cuerpo seguía temblando por los efectos del orgasmo. Bese su frente y susurre. "Te amo."

"Yo también te amo." Suspiro

Nos quedamos acostados, felices de solamente estar uno al lado del otro. Me empecé a sentir muy adormecido. Esa noche no soñé nada, mi cuerpo y mi mente estaban exhaustos como para soñar.

**Continuara…**

**Hola a todos** pues aqui les tengo una sorpresa, creia que no alcanzaba a tener el capitulo, pero lo logre, de todas formas nos leemos el jueves. Gracias por seguir leyendo y por sus mensajes. Cuidense y hasta la proxima.

**Ale Snape Li :)**


	9. Persistencia

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **Raven1212,** yo solo hago la traducción

**Capitulo 9**

**Persistencia**

**Edward PoV**

Al otro día hablamos, como lo habíamos prometido. Y yo como el cobarde que soy, no le dije sobre la aventura que tuve con Tanya. En lugar de eso le dije que hablaría con mi jefe, y trataría de salirme de Emergencias, así mi horario no seria tan exigente y seria más flexible. También acordamos que continuaríamos con la terapia, así que llamamos y concertamos la siguiente cita para el martes por la tarde.

Ella me dijo sobre los problemas que Kaden tenía en la escuela, y me sentí mal físicamente el saber que yo era la causa de su miedo de que Bella y yo nos divorciáramos. Por mas que sabia que tenia que decirle sobre mi traición, no podía romper esta nueva paz que existía entre nosotros. En lugar de eso, la bese y el beso se transformo en tiernas caricias y palabras sin sentido.

Hicimos el amor ahí mismo en la cocina, en la mesa donde habíamos bebido un café y discutido nuestros problemas. Y en nuestro camino hacia la habitación, también hicimos el amor en la sala, apoyados contra la pared. Pasamos la mayoría del sábado haciendo el amor en diferentes lugares de la casa. Terminamos en la ducha una última vez antes de ir a recoger a los niños.

El resto del fin de semana lo pasamos en familia. Jugamos varios juegos de mesa. Kaden y Maddy empezaron a escribir su lista de regalos para navidad.

El lunes por la mañana desperté malhumorado, sabiendo que tenía que regresar al trabajo. Afuera seguía oscuro cuando me estaba arreglando, todos seguían dormidos. Cuando estaba listo para irme Bella se despertó.

"¡Edward! ¿Te vas sin decir adiós?" Susurro y se tallo sus dormidos ojos con la mano.

Me senté a su lado y quite el cabello de su cara. "Lo siento amor. No quería despertarte. Es muy temprano. Vuelve a dormir."

"¡Esta bien! Pero hubiera estado muy decepcionada si no te hubiera dado un beso de despedida."

Sonriendo le conteste. "No podría negar un pedido como ese, a una mujer tan hermosa." Presione mis labios suavemente contra los de ella, pero ella tenia otra idea en mente.

Sujeto mi cabeza y me beso apasionadamente. Lamió mi labio inferior, silenciosamente pidiéndome la entrada. Cuando se lo permití, nuestras lenguas lucharon por dominar, la suya gano y chupo mi lengua en su boca.

"Hazme el amor Edward." Gimió.

Lentamente en la oscuridad nos desvestimos el uno al otro, saboreando nuestros cuerpos. Ella gimió y arqueo su espalda cuando yo chupaba su pezón y masajeaba el otro. Y cuando nos unimos había perfección, nuestros cuerpos se movían en sincronía. Llegamos juntos al orgasmo y la sostuve entre mis brazos después, besándola suavemente y diciéndole cuanto la amaba y como no podría vivir sin ella.

Ella se quedo dormida rápidamente, y mientras me limpiaba y me volvía a vestir preparándome para el trabajo. La vi por última vez, la culpa empezaba a llenarme. ¿Cómo pude traicionar a este ángel? Esta mujer que amaba, la única mujer que he amado. Me hice una silenciosa promesa a mi mismo y a ella, le confesaría hoy después del trabajo. No más secretos entre nosotros. Sabía que si queríamos arreglar nuestros problemas, tenía que dejar de mentir.

Cuando llegue al trabajo, la sala de emergencias estaba muy tranquila. Ni un solo paciente. Rece para que hoy fuera un día tranquilo y así pudiera regresar temprano a casa.

Gruñí mentalmente cuando me di cuenta de que Tanya estaba trabajando y después me llego un gran alivio cuando me dijeron que ella había trabajado el turno de la noche y saldría a la diez de la mañana. Solo cuatro horas Edward. Me dije mentalmente, yo podría tolerarlo cuatro horas. Solo mantente ocupado y ni siquiera la vas a notar. Pero por supuesto no fui tan afortunado y me arrincono cuando entre al armario de abastecimientos.

"¡Aquí estas Edward! He tratado de llamar tu atención toda la mañana."

Se acerco demasiado a mí y yo automáticamente me aleje un paso y después me detuve. No iba a acobardarme de ella. No le daría la satisfacción de saber que ella tenia ese efecto sobre mí.

"Si me disculpas Tanya, necesito regresar al trabajo." Le dije educadamente.

Me sujeto de los brazos cuando trate de pasar a su lado. "¡No tan rápido Edward!"

"¡Demonios Tanya! ¡Suéltame! ¡Esto es acoso!" Le grite.

Me beso con fuerza, tratando de meter su lengua en mi boca. La empuje. "¡Quítate de encima!" Sisee. Limpie mi boca con el dorso de mi mano.

"Yo soy muy persistente Edward." Hizo una mueca burlona.

Se dejo caer de rodillas y me sujeto del trasero jalándome hacia delante. Estaba tan impresionado que trastrabille hacia delante casi cayendo sobre ella, pero no alcance el suelo. Ella jalo el cordón de mi pantalón y trato de bajármelo.

Indignado golpee su mano para alejarlas de mi. "¿Qué demonios te sucede?" Brame "¡No, significa no! ¡Aléjate de mí!"

"¡Vamos Edward! Se que te gusta como te chupo la verga y tu sabes que soy buena en ello. ¡Déjame ayudarte!" Ella trato de agarrarme otra vez pero me zafe.

"¡Eres una vil, cabrona y enferma perra!" Escupí. "¡Con un carajo o me dejas en paz o pido una orden de restricción contra ti!"

Se puso de pie enfurecida, sus manos sobre sus caderas. "¡La cagaste doctor Cullen!" Siseo "Jodiste la mejor cosa que te ha sucedido. ¡Voy a encontrar a alguien que me aprecie!"

"¡Bien! ¡Buena suerte con eso! ¡Yo personalmente pienso que eres deplorable!"

"¡Vete al carajo Edward! ¡Por supuesto que te gustaba cuando me hacías el amor, incluso llegaste a decirme que me amabas!"

Mi quijada se abrió por la sorpresa. No poda creer lo que decía esta cabrona y las mentiras que salían de su boca. "¿Cómo no me di cuenta de lo loca que estas? En primer lugar: ¡Jamás hicimos el amor! ¡Simple y sencillamente jodiamos! ¡Y solamente eso! En Segundo lugar: ¡Jamás te dije que te amaba! ¡Cárajo apenas y hablábamos mientras follábamos! He tratado de ser amable contigo, por que yo fui quien la cago, pero no me escuchaste. Entonces tal vez entiendas de esta forma. ¡Tú me enfermas, estas mal de la cabeza y necesitas ayuda! No te deseo y ni siquiera eres buena en la cama, así que vete. Y déjame TRANQUILO." Dije apretando los dientes

Se veía como si estuviera a punto de discutir, pero simplemente dijo. "Tu te lo pierdes." Y se salio.

¡Puta enferma! Pensé para mí. Espero que con esto me deje en paz. Me calme antes de salir del armario. Deseaba que nadie notara cuanto nos tardamos ahí. O peor que alguien nos escuchara gritar. ¡Pero no tuve tanta suerte!

"¿Esta todo bien doctor Cullen?" Sue me pregunto, en su cara había una extraña expresión.

"¡Todo bien Sue!" Dije y pase a su lado.

"¡Edward!" Dijo. "Mira, hemos salido un par de veces afuera del trabajo y tu eres mi doctor favorito con el que trabajo. Eres un buen hombre y quiero a Bella, ella es fantástica. Lo que sea que pase contigo y con Tanya, ¡Necesitas ser cuidadoso! No es la persona más equilibrada. Y tu no eres el primer doctor en el que ella trata de poner sus garras."

Cerré los ojos y apreté el puente de mi nariz con los dedos. "¿Alguien lo sabe?" Susurre.

"¡No! Yo soy muy observadora. Y pienso que soy la única que me lo figuraba. Tanya no ha dicho nada. No he escuchado a nadie decir nada y si alguien más lo supiera seria la comidilla del hospital. Este lugar es peor que la preparatoria."

Suspire, bueno al menos Tanya no había dicho nada. Y estaba seguro que Sue tampoco diría nada. Ella era una buena amiga y muy leal. Bella la había conocido en una de las fiestas de navidad del hospital y la había querido muchísimo.

"¡Gracias Sue! Yo también te considero una buena amiga. ¡Realmente la cague!"

"Bueno, no es de mi incumbencia. Solo deseo que todo salga de la forma en la que quieres. ¡Ahora regresa a trabajar holgazán, hay un paciente en el cubículo tres!"

La abrace. "¡Otra vez gracias!" Le dije.

El resto de la mañana pasó sin ninguna eventualidad. Tanya se había ido de su turno temprano, dijo que tenía migraña. Y yo estaba feliz de que se fuera. Por la tarde me encontré en la oficina del jefe.

"Edward, ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí?"

"¡Hola jefe! Quiero hablar con usted de mi posición en el hospital."

Se sentó derecho y se veía preocupado. "¿Acaso no estas contento aquí Edward?"

Moví mi mano para quitarle importancia. "No, no es eso. Es solo que paso tanto tiempo en el hospital que esta causando tensión en mi matrimonio. Necesito pasar mas tiempo con mi familia."

"¡Ya veo! Entiendo que la carrera de un doctor puede ser muy difícil para la familia, especialmente una familia joven. Es por esa razón que mi mujer me abandono y no quiero que eso te suceda a ti también. Honestamente, nunca entendí por que en primer lugar quisiste trabajar en emergencias. Eres un calificado cirujano ortopédico, pero lo permití por que estábamos felices de que quisieras trabajar aquí y Carlisle es un buen amigo mió."

Asentí con la cabeza. "Lo se y le agradezco que me lo permitiera. Para ser honestos no se por que elegí emergencias. Tal vez estaba pensando que de esa forma ayudaría a más gente. Pero mi familia me necesita y yo los necesito. Se que mi agenda estará muy ocupada como cirujano, pero deseo que sea un poco mas flexible."

"Déjame arreglar algunos detalles y te hablare en un par de días."

"¡Gracias jefe!" Le di la mano y salí de su oficina.

Me sentía como en un sueño, como si estuviera caminando en las nubes. No podía esperar para llegar a casa y decirle a Bella las buenas noticias. Ella estaría tan feliz que pasara más tiempo con ella y los niños. Se daría cuenta que estoy dispuesto a todo para arreglar nuestro matrimonio. Entonces recordé la otra noticia que tendría que decirle esta noche. Mi aventura con Tanya, la traición a su confianza. De repente, ya no me sentía tan bien. La culpa regresaba, otra vez recorría mi cuerpo. Todo lo que podía desear era que Bella pudiera encontrar el perdón en su corazón. Y pasaría el resto de mi vida recompensándola.

**Continuara…**

**Hola a todos:** bueno les traje esta sorpresa, por que el dia de mañana se me complicaria poder actualizar y como no queria quedarles mal, adelante el dia y decidi hacerlo hoy. Espero que les gustar el capitulo. Muchas gracias por todos sus mensajesy por seguir leyendo.

Quiero aclarar algo, por como entiendo el fic hay un pequeño error el fin, 'Día de Gracias' fue el sabado entonces tenemos una pequeña discordancia sobre los días. Por que parece que su fin de semana fue como de tres o cuatro días. Pero yo quise respetar el fic original y por eso no movi nada. Si alguien ya se habia percatado de eso. Una disculpa pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer sin desarreglar el fic original.

**Ale Snape Li**


	10. Mienteme

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **Raven1212,** yo solo hago la traducción

**Capitulo 10**

"**Miénteme"**

**Bella PoV**

Me estire en la cama, no podía evitar tener una tonta sonrisa en la cara. Temprano en la mañana, el hacer el amor con Edward había sido sorprendente, sin pensarlo y en el momento. Lo que había sido tan dolorosamente faltante últimamente en nuestro matrimonio. Este fin de semana había sido fantástico, el hombre romántico y sexy del que me había enamorado había regresado. Me sentía como si hubiera regresado otra vez a la preparatoria. Descubriendo el cuerpo uno del otro, aprendiendo lo que nos gusta y lo que no. Habíamos hecho el amor en casi todos los lugares de la casa, por supuesto a excepción de la habitación de los niños. Mi cuerpo estaba cansado por el fin de semana, mis músculos no estaban acostumbrados a tanto ejercicio al que los sometí. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en él regresando a casa y volver a poner a trabajar a esos músculos.

Hice el desayuno para nosotros tres, hot cakes con miel y salchichas para Kaden y Maddy. Kaden seguía fascinado con el fin de semana que había compartido con su papa, incluso decía que su papa era el mejor jugador de boliche que existía y que debería de ser profesional. Yo personalmente no creía que el puntaje de Edward de noventa y siete fuera suficiente para que fuera su profesión de ahora en adelante, pero para Kaden su papa no hacia nada mal, lo idealizaba y deseaba ser como el cuando creciera.

Kaden siempre trataba de ser como su papa. Empezó a tocar el piano por que su papa lo hacia, incluso quiere ser doctor 'el mejor cirujano del mundo' justo como su papa. Esto me hacia sentir muy orgullosa, Edward es un buen hombre y el que Kaden quiera crecer y ser como el lo convertiría en un excelente padre de familia.

Después de que deje a los niños en la escuela fui a la casa de Esme y Carlisle. Sabia que Carlisle estaría en el trabajo, pero Esme estaría en casa y con ella era la que quería hablar. Primero toque la puerta y enseguida la abrí y salude en voz alta. "Hola."

"¡Hola Bella!" Me saludo desde la cocina.

Entre a la cocina y ella estaba guardando las bolsas del supermercado, la ayude a hacerlo. "Wow Esme, no puedo creer que sigas comprando esta cantidad de comida ahora que son solo ustedes dos." Le dije.

Ella se rió. "Bueno no digas nada, pero Emmett viene todos los días a comer antes de irse a casa con Rosalie. El jura que ella no sabe cocinar."

Yo también me reí. "Mas le vale que Rosalie no se de cuenta sobre esto. Si no lo va a pagar muy caro."

"Mis labios están sellado." Ella me dijo.

"Los míos también."

"Y dime cariño. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Todo esta bien?"

"Si ¡Todo es estupendo! En realidad es por lo que estoy aquí. ¿Tu sabes que últimamente Edward y yo teníamos problemas?"

"Si."

"Bueno, pues pasamos un genial fin de semana juntos y pienso que finalmente estamos haciendo progresos."

"¡Cariño eso es estupendo! Me alegra muchísimo escucharlo. Tu y Edward están predestinados para estar juntos, me rompía el corazón saber que tenían problemas."

"Bueno, me preguntaba si ¿Podrías quedarte con los niños por el fin de semana? Estaba pensando en un viaje rápido, solo Edward y yo."

"Por supuesto que me encantaría quedarme con Kaden y Maddy. ¿A dónde piensan ir?" Me pregunto.

Me encogí de hombros. "Todavía no se. Ni siquiera se lo he dicho a Edward. Se lo iba a decir esta noche. Todavía ni se si podría tener el fin de semana libre, considerando que acaba de tener este pasado."

"Estoy segura que algo se le ocurrirá."

Pase la mayor parte del día platicando con Esme, me mostró unos diseños, estaba considerando redecorar algunas habitaciones. Después de que recogí a los niños de la escuela fui al supermercado para comprar algunas cosas para la cena. Los dos estuvieron de acuerdo en que querían espagueti para cenar. Compre los ingredientes necesarios y nos fuimos a casa.

Edward llego a casa a las cinco y media. Justo a tiempo para cenar, la comida estaba en la mesa. Yo estaba emocionada que llegara a casa un poco temprano esta noche para poder cenar con la familia. Mande a los niños a lavarse las manos antes de sentarse a cenar y no pude resistirme en robarle un beso.

"Mmmm, ¿Y eso a que se debe?" Me pregunto y rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos.

"A nada, ¿Acaso no puedo darle la bienvenida a mi esposo cuando llega a casa después de un arduo día de trabajo?"

"Por supuesto que puedes. Y más tarde eres libre de darme la bienvenida a casa de otras formas." Susurro en mi oído con voz ronca.

Me estremecí y escalofríos recorrieron todo mi cuerpo. Él se rió. "¡No es justo! Juegas sucio." Le dije.

"Oh y planeo jugar muy pero muy sucio mas tarde."

Me ruborice. El siempre tenía esa habilidad de derretirme. Podríamos estar en medio de una multitud y el necesitaba hablarme de esa forma y yo era una masa moldeable para el.

La cena transcurrió con anécdotas del primer día de regreso a la escuela de los niños. Kaden incluso participo en una obra que hicieron el y su hermana para sus compañeritos. Todo iba bien hasta que Edward hizo un anuncio.

"Hable con el jefe del hospital hoy. Y me dijo que me cambiaria a cirugía. Va a pasar algunos días, pero esperemos que pronto pueda pasar mas tiempo con ustedes."

"¡Edward eso es fantástico! ¡Estoy feliz!" Salte de mi lugar y lo abrace, no pude contener más mi entusiasmo. Había igual de emoción en los niños.

Edward baño a los niños y ya estaban listos para irse a dormir y yo aproveche la oportunidad para leer un poco. El libro apenas se estaba comenzando a poner interesante cuando llamaron a la puerta. Mire al reloj y me di cuenta que casi eran las nueve y me pregunte quien podía ser.

Cuando abrí la puerta estaba un poco sorprendida de ver a una de las enfermeras del hospital. Me preocupe me preguntaba si le habría pasado algo a alguien de la familia, y luego pensé que era una tontería, si alguien hubiera tenido un accidente hubieran hablado por teléfono no hubieran venido en persona ¿Cierto?

La mire boca abierta tratando de recordar su nombre. Ella me miro fijamente tal vez pensando que era mal educada por no invitarla a pasar o ni siquiera hablarle. Su nombre era Tanya. Sonreí cuando lo logre recordar.

"Hola Tanya. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? ¿Necesitas hablar con Edward?" Le pregunte y señale con la mano invitándola a pasar. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y la invite a ir a la sala.

"En realidad señora Cullen, vine a hablar contigo." Dijo dulcemente.

Instantáneamente se me erizaron los cabellos de la nuca, ¿Por qué necesitaría hablar conmigo? En ese momento Edward y los niños entraron en la sala y su cara se tenso. Sabia que lo que sea que me diría no es algo que me gustaría escuchar. "¿Entonces de que quieres hablar conmigo Tanya?" Le pregunte regresando mi mirada a ella.

"Bueno, señora Cullen…" Empezó.

La interrumpí. "Llámame Bella, tengo el presentimiento que al final de esta conversación ya no voy a querer que me llamen señora Cullen." Mire a los ojos a Edward que se encogió cuando me escucho decirlo.

"Tanya no hagas esto enfrente de mis hijos." Edward dijo.

"¿Por qué?" Ella dijo. "¿No quieres que ellos conozcan a su madrastra?"

Mis ojos inmediatamente los sentí llenos de lágrimas, el me estaba engañando. ¡Dios mió! ¡Esta engañándome! "Kaden, lleva a Maddy a tu habitación, estoy con ustedes en unos minutos." Puse una cara valiente no preocuparía a los niños.

"Mama ¿Qué es lo que sucede?" Kaden pregunto, se veía aterrado.

"Nada cariño. Solo cosas de adultos, nada que los niños puedan escuchar. Solo váyanse, estaré con ustedes pronto. Lo prometo."

Me deje caer en el sillón temblando y murmurando por lo bajo. No, no, no, no. "Por favor no hagas esto." Dije "Por favor no lo hagas." Repetí.

"Bueno, supongo que ya sabes por que razón estoy aquí." Ella dijo. "He estado cogiendo con tu marido los últimos seis meses y pensé que ya era tiempo que te enteraras."

La mire, tenia las manos sobre las caderas, definitivamente en una pose agresiva, como si estuviera esperando una pelea. Ella era hermosa, cabello rubio rojizo y largo, ojos azules, curvas en los lugares apropiados. Definitivamente era una bofetada en la cara, era lo contrario a mí cabello castaño, ojos también castaños y cuerpo delgado.

Edward se sentó en el sillón junto a mí y me tomo de la mano, me llamo suavemente por mi nombre. Lo mire y lo supe, el me engaño, tenia la culpa escrita en toda su cara. Pero yo todavía quería creer que no lo hizo, que no se atrevería a engañarme. Y le suplique. "¡Edward no hagas esto! Miénteme, dime que no lo hiciste. Por favor, te prometo que te creeré, ¡por favor solo miénteme!" Empecé a sollozar y lo sujete de su camisa. Esta al borde de la histeria y me sentía muy cerca de desmayarme.

Edward empezó a llorar, el nunca lloraba. "Dios, Bella lo lamento. No se que decir. Lo siento tanto. Por favor perdóname. Soy un estúpido, pero necesito que me perdones."

Me pare de un salto y fui al otro lado de la sala. "¿Es eso lo que quieres Edward?" Le pregunte señalando a Tanya. "¡Ella es exactamente lo opuesto a mí! Es todo lo que yo no soy. Rubia, ojos azules ¿No soy lo suficientemente buena para ti?" Grite.

Edward se levanto del sillón, las lagrimas recorrían su cara. "No, no la quiero."

"¿Entonces por que te acuestas con ella?"

"Ya no me acuesto con ella. Rompí con ella."

"¡Wow Edward! Gracias, eso me hace sentí mucho mejor." Dije con saña.

"No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que dormimos juntos." Tanya dijo.

"¡Cállate!" Grite. "No quiero escucharte más, ya cumpliste tu cometido, y sin importarte que mis hijos estén en casa. ¿Qué clase de mujer eres? ¡Los dos se van de mi casa!"

Tanya se veía satisfecha con si misma y Edward se veía devastado, casi me acerco a él. Apreté mis dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar y cerré las manos en puños. Yo no hice nada mal, y no iría a consolarlo.

"Bella por favor. No hagas esto. ¿Podemos hablar sobre esto? Tanya lárgate de mi casa."

"No Edward, los dos se largan de mi casa. Pienso que ya escuche todo lo que tenia que escuchar y no quiero hablar más."

"¡Lárgate de mi casa Tanya!" Le grito a ella, ella sonrió y tuvo la desvergüenza de despedirse de mí antes de salir de mi casa, azotando la puerta.

"¡Tu también Edward!" Le dije.

"¡No! Necesitamos hablar de esto."

Me reí sin humor. "¿Hablar sobre esto? ¿Que te falta decir? ¡Eres un hijo de la chingada! No solo me engañaste Edward, también engañaste a tus hijos. Por Dios… ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando? ¿Tan cansado estas de mí que te buscaste exactamente lo opuesto a lo que soy?"

Trato de acercarse a mí, pero me hice hacia atrás y no se lo permití, me abracé a mí misma, claramente diciéndole que se fuera y me dejara sola.

"Por favor Bella. Podemos resolver esto. Lo siento." Susurro, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

"No. No creo que podamos." Susurre con la justa fuerza para que lo escuchara. "Por favor Edward. Solo vete."

Me miro fijamente sus ojos estaba rojos e hinchados, y mi corazón se rompió. El acababa de destruir nuestro matrimonio, mando todo al demonio. Se giro y camino hacia la puerta, la cerro suavemente tras de si.

Simplemente me quede ahí de pie. Drenada emocionalmente, cerca de perder el control. Limpie mis ojos y talle mis manos sudorosas contra mis pantalones. Ahora no era el momento de perderlo, no me permitiría ese lujo. Tenía dos niños asustados que tenía que meter a la cama, tenía que asegurarles que todo saldría bien aunque yo supiera que era una mentira. Ya nada volvería a estar bien.

**Continuara****… **

**NO ME MATEN...** Por favor recuerden que solo soy la **traductora**. No me torturen, ni me manden a los Vuturis...

Ahora si, espero que les gustar el capitulo, ¿cuantas de ustedes se imaginaban que seria Tanya la que se lo dijera? ahora empieza lo bueno. Y estamos a la mitad del fic. Estoy trabajando en el siguiente capitulo, y lo voy a subir el jueves. (Bueno si sigo viva para ese dia, por muchas me van a querer matar) solo recuerden que si me matan, ya no hay fic. Y todavia no hago mi testamento.

Asi que cuidense mucho y nos leemos pronto.

**Ale Snape Li :)**


	11. Colision

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **Raven1212,** yo solo hago la traducción

**Capitulo 11**

**Colisión**

**Edward PoV**

Mi cabeza estaba recargada contra el volante, cuando levante la vista no sabia a donde estaba, o como había llegado ahí. Me aterrorice tratando de recordar que fue lo que sucedió. Y todo regreso de golpe, Bella mi hermosa esposa llorando por mi culpa. Estaba listo para confesarle todo. Primero quería llevar a los niños a la cama, definitivamente no era un tema que se pudiera hablar frente a niños. Pero cuando entre a la sala y vi a Tanya sabia que todo terminaría mal. Tanya, esa maldita perra. Sabía que estaba loca, pero no espere que viniera a mi casa y las nueve y le soltara todo a Bella en la cara. La subestime y era un estúpido por haberlo hecho.

Mis hijos, mis pobres hijos, no merecían esto. Escuchar a Tanya decir que seria su nueva madrastra. Kaden era un niño muy perceptivo y sabía que algo iba mal y estaba aterrado.

Y todo fue por mi culpa. No pude mantener mi verga dentro de mis pantalones, en lugar de arreglar las cosas con Bella, la engañe. Bella tenia razón, era un maldito hijo de la chingada. Estaba devastado cuando ella me corrió de la casa, tenia todo el derecho de hacerlo pero aun así dolía. En mi jodida mente ella habría corrido a patadas a Tanya, después me diría que la había cagado, pero me perdonaría. Pero incluso yo sabia que si llegaba a perdonarme no seria tan fácil como a mí me hubiera gustado.

Este pensamiento me trajo una nueva oleada de lágrimas. Necesitaba poder controlarme. Ya estaba a punto de desmayarme, ¡Demonios! Ni siquiera recordaba como maneje hasta aquí. Me di cuenta que estaba en la casa de Emmett. Perfecto, pensé que el podría ayudarme. Emmett y Bella eran muy cercanos, el hablaría con ella de mí, y después ella me perdonaría. Podrías decir en que estado de irrealidad estaba que pensaba que Emmett podría salvar mi matrimonio.

Trastabille cuando caminaba a la entrada, tropezándome por nada, me veía como un maniaco, con los ojos rojos e hinchados, las lágrimas recorriendo mi cara. Aporreé la puerta hasta que una enfurecida Rosalie abrió. Rápidamente cambio de expresión cuando se dio cuenta en que estado estaba.

"¡Oh por Dios! Edward ¿Que sucede? ¿Que fue lo que paso? ¿Dónde esta Bella y los niños?" Grito frenéticamente

Tropecé en el vestíbulo murmurando. "Ayuda, necesito a Emmett, ayuda, por favor ayuda."

"¡Emmett!" Grito. "¡Emmett ven acá!"

Emmett llego corriendo al vestíbulo, pero no era solamente Emmett, toda mi familia estaba ahí. Tuve un momento de lucidez y me pregunte que hacia ahí toda mi familia a estas horas de la noche, pero rápidamente la lucidez desapareció y regreso mi pesadilla.

"Edward ¿Qué sucede?" Mi padre pregunto.

"¡Oh Dios, Bella! ¡Bella!" Grite.

En ese momento las mujeres gritaron, no sabían que sucedía pero probablemente pensaron en lo peor.

Mi padre me arrastro a la sala y me sentó en el sillón, se arrodillo frente a mí y me sujeto de la quijada para obligarme a verlo. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa cuando me vio a la cara. Debía de verme muy mal.

"Edward detente. Necesitas relajarte, estas teniendo un ataque de pánico. Cálmate y dime que sucede. ¿Bella y los niños se encuentran bien?" Estaba inquietantemente tranquilo cuando me pregunto esto, lo que hacia ponerme mas nervioso.

En este momento mi respiración se estaba volviendo entrecortada y me dolía respirar, ¡Mierda me dolía vivir en ese momento!

"¡Edward detente!" Mi padre me abofeteo, tratando de calmarme. Podía ver mi madre llorar, sentada a mi lado.

"Edward te vas a desmayar." Sollozo. "Cariño, solo dinos que fue lo que sucedió."

"Ella, ella, ella…" Tartamudee.

"¿Ella que Edward?" Mi padre pregunto.

Mire a mí alrededor, todo tenían la misma cara de preocupación a excepción de Emmett. Ellos pensaban lo peor, que algo le había sucedido a Bella y a los niños. Alice y Jasper se aferraban el uno al otro. Rosalie sujetaba con fuerza el brazo de mi hermano. Y Emmett estaba parado muy quieto, una mezcla de lástima y furia estaba en su cara, el lo sabia y estaba furioso por lo que le había hecho a Bella.

Estaba viendo a los ojos de Emmett cuando grite. "Ella me dejo, me corrió de la casa. ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer? Emmett ayúdame. Tienes que hablar con ella, hacerla que me perdone. ¡Por favor!"

"¿Como sucedió hermano?" Emmett me pregunto.

"Tanya, Tanya vino." Grite.

"¿Quién carajos es Tanya?" Escuche decir a Alice.

"Tanya es una enfermera del hospital donde trabaja Edward, se ha estado acostando con ella." Emmett contesto por mí. Yo estaba avergonzado de admitirlo y cuando mire a los ojos de mi padre, estaba un paso de la locura.

"¡¿Qué?!" Alice grito y se lanzo hacia mí.

Ella empezó a golpearme, rasguñarme y a gritarme. "¡Eres un maldito bastardo! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso?" Jasper la alejo de mí y la llevo al otro lado de la habitación.

"¿Emmett sabias sobre esto?" Rosalie pregunto.

"Me entere el 'Día de Gracias'. Escuche una conversación telefónica de Edward diciéndole a Tanya que no lo volviera a llamar. Me dijo que habían terminado y que se lo confesaría a Bella. Supongo que Tanya se lo dijo a Bella antes que Edward lo hiciera."

"¡Te odio Edward!" Alice bramó. "Le dije a Bella que no era posible que tu la engañaras, que eras un buen hombre que amaba a su familia. Obviamente me equivoque. Me enfermas y no quiero volver a verte."

"¡Alice!" Esme la reprendió suavemente.

"No mama. No me digas que me detenga, no lo protejas. El gran prodigio de la familia, resulto ser un infiel."

Por supuesto Alice tenía razón, pero en este momento no podía pensar sobre eso. Bella estaba en casa destrozada. "Alice, Rosalie vayan con Bella. Las necesita. Por favor ayúdenla." Sollocé.

Alice y Rose tomaron sus abrigos, listas para irse. "Mama ¿Vienes?" Alice le pregunto

Esme se veía dividida, yo sabia que quería ir a consolar a Bella, pero yo era su hijo, incluso aunque fuera una escoria. Y sus instintos maternales la llamaban.

"Ve mama, Bella te necesita." Susurre.

Me abrazo se levanto y se fue con las chicas. "¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto Edward?" Jasper me pregunto.

"Dinos exactamente que fue lo que sucedió en la casa." Emmett exigió.

Mi padre estaba del otro lado de la habitación su mirada fija en la pared, yo sabia que estaba decepcionado de mí, y dolía el saberlo.

"Tanya vino a la casa y básicamente le lanzo a la cara a Bella que estábamos acostándonos. Incluso se presento a Kaden y Maddy como su madrastra."

"¡Esa maldita!" Jasper grito. "¿Le dijo a Bella frente a los niños?"

"No, después de lo de madrastra, Bella los mando a sus habitaciones."

"Edward ¿Por cuanto tiempo te has estado acostando con ella?" Mi padre pregunto.

"Seis meses." Le dije ahogadamente.

"¡Mierda Edward! Realmente esta vez la cagaste." Jasper dijo.

"Lo se, se lo iba a decir esta noche, pero Tanya se me adelanto. Ahora no se que hacer. ¿Cómo voy a lograr que me perdone?"

"No lo se Edward. Esto realmente lo arruino todo, no solamente los problemas que le causaran a tu familia, vas a tener que lidiar con esto también en el trabajo. Pensé que te había criado mejor que esto. Estoy muy decepcionado de ti." Papa dijo.

"Por favor papa, lo se. Nadie esta más decepcionado de mí, que yo mismo. Pero tiene que haber alguna forma de arreglarlo. No puedo perderla, apenas nos estábamos volviendo a ser como antes." Otra vez estaba empezando a ponerme histérico.

"Hijo tal vez necesites enfrentar que puede no haber una solución que arregle este problema rápidamente."

"No, no, no lo creo. No voy a perderla. Haré lo que haga falta." Empecé a hiperventilar y podía sentir como se formaba otro ataque de pánico. Y acepte con los brazos abiertos el ataque de pánico. Lo merecía.

Mi papa se apresuro a llegar a mí. "Edward, cálmate estas teniendo otro ataque."

"No la perderé." Fue lo último que pude decir antes de que el mundo se volviera negro.

A la mañana siguiente cuando desperté me sentía como mierda. Mi cara me dolía. Alice me había golpeado con fuerza, mi garganta me dola por gritar y llorar. Mire al reloj y me di cuenta que casi era medio día. Rápidamente saque mi teléfono y trate de llamar a Bella. No hubo respuesta en la casa. Trate de llamarla a su celular, aun no había respuesta. Quise creer que estaba ocupada haciendo algunas cosas o salio a almorzar, pero sabia que no quería hablar conmigo y mi corazón se rompió un poco más.

Me quede acostado todo el día en cama, una y otra vez le llame. A la casa y al celular, nunca me contesto. Debí de dejarle al menos unos cincuenta mensajes, suplicándole y rogándole que solamente hablara conmigo. Incluso trate de hacerla sentir culpable para que me contestara diciéndole que solamente quería saber como estaban los niños, pero no funciono. Quería ir a verla y obligarla a que hablara conmigo, pero esta aterrado que repitiera lo mismo que anoche, cuando me dijo que me fuera. No pensaba que mi corazón pudiera tolerarlo en este momento. Y no quería causar problemas frente a Kaden y Maddy. Así que me quede acostado llorando todo el día y gritando contra la almohada, nadie vino a chocarme, y estaba agradecido por eso. Después de lo que parecieron horas de tortura, finalmente regrese a la inconciencia y la agradecí.

**Continuara****…**

**Hola a todos** bueno antes que nada, muchisisimas gracias por todos los mensajes que me enviaron, deseandome que me recupere pronto. Sigo enyesada, lo que se supone que serian tres semnas ya se van a convertir en cinco y todavia no es seguro que quede bien, en caso de que mi hueso siga sin soldar y como fue una lesion que ya tenia tendrian que hacer una pequeña intervencion quirurjica, que espero que no sea asi y mi hueso solde pronto. No queria tenerlos sin capitulo, asi que lo voy a hacer poco a poco, sin la presion de dos por semana. Espero que lo entiendan que lo haga una vez a la semana.

Mi accidente fue, por que a alguien no le gusto como quedo el capitulo anterior y me mando a los Vulturi tras de mi, asi que me hacen favor de mandarme a Edward y a Carlisle para que me cuiden correctamente. jejejeje.

Gracias por todo y nos leemos muy pronto.

**Ale Snape Li :)**


	12. Desesperacion

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **Raven1212,** yo solo hago la traducción

**Capitulo 12**

**Desesperación**

**Edward PoV**

Los días pasaban lentamente. Pase la mayor parte de ellos en la cama, regodeándome en la miseria. Bella seguía sin querer hablar conmigo, cuando llamaba era educada por el bienestar de los niños, pero cada vez que trataba de conversar con ella, ella le daba el teléfono a alguno de los niños. Kaden era el que más sufría. Tenía más problemas en la escuela y varias veces le había asegurado que todo saldría bien, que su mama y yo los amábamos muchísimo y cuando lo decía empezaba a llorar. Me partía el corazón, pero no sabia como solucionar las cosas. Bella no me hablaba y estaba aterrado que si iba a la casa me hiciera las cosas mas difíciles.

Emmett era lo suficientemente amable conmigo y me permitía quedarme en su casa, incluso aunque estuviera furioso conmigo. Alice ni siquiera se acercaba a donde yo estaba, le dijo al resto de la familia que me repudiaba y que ya no me veía como su hermano. Eso dolía. Yo amaba a toda mi familia, pero Alice era mi gemela y siempre tendría un lugar especial en mi corazón. Solo podía desear que con el tiempo me perdonara y dejáramos todo esto en el pasado.

Me desperté cuando alguien llamaba a la puerta. Espere a que alguien abriera, estaba volviéndose molesto el que no dejaran de tocar la puerta. Me di cuenta que era un día entre semana a media mañana y que Emmett y Rosalie estarían trabajando. Arrastre mi perezoso trasero fuera de la cama y baje las escaleras. Abrí la puerta e inmediatamente desee haberme quedado en cama. Era un hombre con cara de aburrimiento y un gran sobre en sus manos, como si esto fuera algo rutinario en su vida, el arruinar la vida de las demás personas.

"¿Edward Cullen?" Pregunto

"Soy yo." Le conteste.

"Aquí tiene señor. Que tenga un buen día." Me entrego el sobre se dio la vuelta y regresó a su automóvil

Regrese adentro de la casa como un zombie, avente el sobre en la mesa del comedor y me deje caer en el sillón solo viéndolo fijamente. Las horas pasaron y no era capaz de atreverme a abrir el sobre. Emmett entro a la casa y cuando me vio se sorprendió.

"Wow, hermano. ¿Qué te saco de tu prisión?"

Señale el sobre. "Me lo entregaron hoy."

Se sentó a mi lado y ambos vimos fijamente el sobre. Me dio unas palmadas en la espalda. "Solo termina de una vez con esto Edward."

Agarre el sobre y lo abrí. Empecé a llorar, algo que había estado haciendo mucho últimamente, estaba sorprendido que todavía tuviera lagrimas. Ya sabia que era, pero verlo con mis propios ojos confirmaba mi peor miedo y lo hacia mas real. Bella había solicitado el divorcio. Todo mi mundo se había reducido a estos papeles. No podía respirar y en lo único que podía pensar era: No ella no podía dejarme, no se lo permitiría.

Vagamente escuchaba a Emmett que me decía que me calmara o me desmayaría. Pero ¿Eso seria tan terrible? Creo que en estos momentos le daría la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos. O que tal ¿La muerte? La muerte me parecía perfecta en estos momentos. Arrugué los papeles en la mano y luego los avente. Grite y corrí hacia el teléfono. Sonó cinco veces antes de que contestara, los cinco tonos más largos de toda mi vida.

"Hola" Contesto.

"Bella." Solloce "No hagas esto. Podemos resolverlo. ¡Por favor! Solo danos la oportunidad para arreglar esto" No la dejaría ir. Ella no me abandonaría. Haría lo que fuera para evitarlo.

Ella suspiro. "Edward, ya esta hecho."

"No, Bella, ¡No esta hecho!" Grite. "Habla con tu abogado y dile que cometiste un error." En estos momentos estaba histérico y me di cuenta que Rose había llegado a casa, tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Me vi fugazmente en el espejo, me veía como un demente. Mi cabello estaba desordenado, mis ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, no me había bañado en días.

"¿Cometí un error? ¿Hablas en serio? No estaríamos teniendo esta conversación, si tu no hubieras cometido ese error, tu fuiste el que jodiste con esa perra enfermera rubia." Dijo con rabia.

Hice una mueca de dolor. Ella tenía razón, pero nunca había escuchado a Bella usar ese tono de voz y me sorprendió. "Perdóname Bella, por favor solamente habla conmigo. Vamos a vernos. Si no quieres que yo vaya en estos momentos a la casa, nos podemos ver en otro lugar. ¿Por qué no vienes a casa de Emmett? Por favor, necesito verte. Te extraño, y extraño a los niños."

"Lo siento Edward. En este momento no quiero hablar contigo. Pero sí necesitas ver a los niños, ellos te extrañan. Y yo no tengo intención de alejarte de ellos. Se cuanto los quieres. Así que ¿por que no los recoges mañana de la escuela y pasas el día con ellos?"

"Muy bien, me encantaría, los extraños muchísimo. Pero no voy a desistir en esto Bella. Quiero hablar contigo, necesito hablar contigo. Te amo y no voy a rendirme sin siquiera hablar contigo." Ella dijo adiós y cortó la comunicación.

Me deje caer en el suelo y abrace mis rodillas y me mecía adelante y atrás. Rosalie se sentó a mi lado, frotando mi espalda. La escuchaba hablar, pero no podía entender una palabra de lo que me decía.

"Vamos Edward. Necesitas tomar un baño y yo empezare a hacer la cena, necesitas comer." Me dijo.

Me seguía meciendo adelante y atrás sumido en mi propio mundo. Pensando en formas de lograr que Bella hablara conmigo. Haría lo que sea, usaría cualquier medio necesario para tenerla de vuelta. Sabia que mañana recoger a los niños seria un buen comienzo, haría que eventualmente los llevara a casa y así podría hablar con ella, la haría que hablara conmigo. La haría sentir culpable si eso funcionara.

"Edward, Edward ¿Me estas escuchando?" Rosalie dijo.

"¿Qué?" Le conteste.

Rosalie suspiro. "Vamos Edward." Ella y Emmett me levantaron del suelo. Ella me tomo de la mano y me llevo arriba y me empujo adentro del baño y me aventó ropa limpia directo a la cara.

"Seamos honestos Edward, apestas. Báñate y después baja a cenar."

Me bañe, pero no baje a cenar, en lugar de eso me fui a la cama. Quería estar solo. Esa noche le di vueltas tratando de pensar en una forma de lograr que Bella hablara conmigo al día siguiente. Estaba aterrado.

El día siguiente dormí hasta tarde, cuando me desperté solo tenia una hora para ir a recoger a los niños. Maldiciendo, me apresure para alistarme. Agarre algo de comer en mi carrera para salir. Estaba hambriento y no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que había comido algo. Kaden y Maddy corrieron a mis brazos cuando me vieron. Lo abrace con fuerza, tan fuerte como me era posible sin llegar a lastimarlos.

"Papi, te he extrañado muchísimo." Madalyn grito.

"¡Oh Dios! Yo también los he extrañado mucho." Les dije. "Pensé que podría llevarlos a comer un helado antes de llevarlos a casa. ¿Les parece bien?"

"¡Si, me encanta el helado!" Maddy chillo.

Le compre a los niños sus helados favoritos. Chocolate para Maddy y napolitano para Kaden. Nos sentamos en un cómodo silencio mientras nos comíamos nuestros helado, cuando Kaden hablo.

"Papa ¿Te vas a mudar?" Pregunto.

Mire a mis hijos y no sabia que contestarles, ¿Cómo se les explicaba esta clase situación a tus hijos?"

"Kaden, todavía no se que va a pasar. Voy a hablar con tu mama esta noche cuando los lleve a casa."

"No, nos dejes papi." Madalyn dijo y empezo a llorar.

La cargue y la puse sobre mi regazo. "Bebe, no llores. No importa que sea lo que suceda, los amo. Y su mama también. Para nosotros no existe nada más importante en el mundo que ustedes." Acaricie el cabello de Kaden mientras sostenía a Maddy.

"Entonces si tanto nos amas, tu y mama van a dejar de pelear y vas a regresar a casa." Kaden dijo.

"Campeón, no es tan fácil. Papa realmente lo arruino esta vez. Pero voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para solucionar las cosas. Quiero regresar a casa con ustedes y con su mama. Estos días sin ustedes he estado muy triste."

"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste papi?" Madalyn pregunto.

"Bueno, eso son cosas de adultos cariño. Y su mama y yo necesitamos resolverlo."

"Tiene que ver con la señora que vino a la casa. ¿Cierto?" Kaden pregunto.

Estaba perplejo con que decirles sobre Tanya. Kaden era muy inteligente para su edad y una respuesta típica para un niño de cinco años, no le serviría de nada. Así que decidí esquivar ese asunto.

"No quiero que ustedes se preocupen por este asunto, dejen que su mama y yo resolvamos el problema." Les dije.

Cuando manejaba a casa, estaba extremadamente nervioso. Quería que todo saliera de la forma en que yo quería, que Bella me perdonara, y que yo pudiera regresar a casa. Pero no era estúpido y sabia que tenia mucho en que trabajar si lográbamos superar esto. Tenía planeado un gran discurso. Entraría a casa y le diría que me perdonara, que nuestro destino era estar juntos, y que pasaría el resto de mis días recompensándola.

Pero al caminar hacia la casa, me sentía con el estomago revuelto y deseaba no ir a vomitar ni desmayarme. Entramos a la casa y no encontramos a Bella. Mande a los niños arriba para que la buscaran. Escuche voces en la cocina, así que me encamine hacia allá. Entre a la cocina y me quede petrificado. Se me olvido como respirar, sentados en mi cocina estaba Bella y otro hombre. Las cosas se habían complicado todavía más.

**Continuara…**

**Hola** aqui me tienen con otro capitulo, sigo enyesada, pero el miercoles tengo cita con el doctor y espero que ya me puedabn quitar el yeso. Como sea nos vemos el domingo. Gracias por seguir leyendo y por sus mensajes. Y hasta la proxima.

**Ale Snape Li**


	13. Reconciliacion

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **Raven1212,** yo solo hago la traducción

**Capitulo 13**

**Reconciliación.**

**Bella PoV**

Escuche la puerta cerrase. Sabía que era Edward con los niños, volví a beber de mi café. Cuando Edward entro a la cocina, era casi cómico la cara que puso. Se veía aterrado.

"Hola Edward." Lo salude.

"¡Hola cariño!"

¿Cariño? ¿Por que diablos me esta diciendo cariño? Oh, ya entiendo, esta temiendo por el hombre que esta en la cocina. Quería carcajearme, ¿acaso pensaba que yo ya lo había superado? Lo haría sudar un poco más.

"Edward, el es Collin. Se acaba de mudar a la casa de al lado, y es soltero."

**Edward PoV**

¿Qué fue lo que dijo? Collin en la casa de al lado, ¡Soltero! ¡Oh diablos, no! De ninguna manera mi esposa se va a quedar en esta casa si no estoy yo, con este tipo de vecino. Mira en la forma en la que el la esta viendo, aun conmigo presente. ¿Acaso no sabe quien soy yo?

"Hola Collin. Soy Edward Cullen, el esposo de Bella. Gusto en conocerte." Estreche la mano de el imbécil para que comprendiera la información que le había dado. Soy su esposo. Y me asegure de hacer énfasis en 'Esposo' solo en caso que el estúpido no lo entendiera.

**Bella PoV **

Me avergoncé. Solo le faltaba acercárseme y orinase en mí para marcar su territorio. ¿Qué les sucedía los hombres para comportarse como cavernícolas y demostrar que eres de su propiedad? Pero tenia que admitirlo era divertido verlo sufrir. Que mal que no podía alargarlo un poco más, pero no quería hacer sentir incomodo a Collin.

"¿Los niños están arriba?"

"Aja, los lleve a comer un helado."

"Helado, eso es perfecto justo antes de cenar."

"Pensé que por esta única vez estaría bien, querida."

Gruñí mentalmente, primero cariño, y ahora querida, esto se estaba poniendo mejor.

"Entonces Collin, ¿Qué te parece este lugar?" Le pregunte.

"Me gusta. Me mude aquí por el trabajo. Estoy acostumbrado a vivir en ciudades mas grandes, pero pienso que trabajar aquí me va a gustar."

"¿De donde eres?" Edward pregunto.

"Soy de Chicago." Colin respondió.

"¿Que tipo de trabajo te trajo a Forks?" Le pregunte.

"Estoy abriendo mi propia clínica veterinaria."

"Wow, eso es impresionante." Dije.

**Edward PoV**

¿Ella dijo Wow? ¿Esta impresionada? Debe de estar bromeando, el juega con animales todo el día. ¿Eso es un trabajo de verdad? Esta bien, esta abriendo su propio negocio, 'sorprendente'. Yo podría hacer eso también. Lo que si estaba completamente seguro es que no dejaría esta casa con ese tipo viviendo al lado. ¡Y si seguía viendo a Bella de esa forma le rompería la cara!

¿Qué tipo de hombre se comía con los ojos a una mujer con su esposo en la misma habitación? Un imbécil, un estúpido. Realmente necesitaba hablar ahora con Bella. Hacerla entender que lo lamentaba. Ella necesitaba decirle a este hombre que se largara y así podríamos hablar.

**Bella PoV**

Diablos, Edward se veía verde. ¿Estaba a punto de desmayarse? Tal vez debería de pedirle a Collin que se fuera, entre más rápido el se fuera, más rápido podría deshacerme de Edward.

"Bueno Colin, bienvenido al vecindario. Yo pienso que te va a gustar vivir aquí, y si necesitas algo, no dudes en venir. Soy mama de tiempo completo, así que siempre estoy en casa."

"¡Gracias Bella! Tal vez te tome la palabra. Fue un placer conocerte Edward. Nos venos pronto." Nos estrecho la mano y salio por la puerta trasera.

"¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí?" Edward pregunto, se veía furioso.

Puse los ojos en blanco. "El es el nuevo vecino. Yo solo era amable."

"No sabes nada sobre el, y por lo que sabes bien podría ser un psicópata."

Me carcajeé. "Edward se realista, el no es un psicópata, solamente es un vecino cualquiera." Un vecino apuesto, pensé para mí.

Se acerco a mí y me tomo la mano. "Bella, por favor ¿Podríamos hablar?"

Quite mi mano y lo mire fijamente, no se veía muy bien. En pocos días que no lo había visto había perdido peso y parecía que no dormía bien.

"Tengo que prepararle la cena a los niños."

"Pidamos una pizza, es viernes a los niños les encantara la idea."

"Esta bien, la pizza me parece bien. Ha pasado algún tiempo desde la ultima vez que los niños la comieron."

Edward ordeno la pizza y yo le dije no quería hablar de nuestros problemas hasta después de que los niños estuvieran en la cama. El acepto, y mientras llegaba la pizza él subió con los niños a sus recamaras para jugar con ellos, y yo aproveche para poner la lavadora de ropa.

El cenar en familia era algo que yo siempre había deseado, pero casi nunca sucedía por el horario de trabajo de Edward, o por su horario de 'Engañar a Bella'. Pero ahora era incomodo y lleno de tensión. Deseaba que los niños no lo estuvieran sintiendo de esa forma. Después de que los niños tuvieran su baño y se durmieran temprano, casi como si supieran que nosotros necesitábamos hablar. Me preguntaba si Edward les dijo algo cuando estuvo con ellos.

Entre a mi habitación y vi que Edward estaba muy cómodo en la cama. Incluso con lo furiosa que estaba, no pude evitar que mi cuerpo se acalorara con la visión de el en la cama.

Se sentó y se aclaro la garganta. "¿Entonces ahora ya podemos hablar?"

"Bueno, supongo. No párese como si tuviera muchas opciones. ¿O me equivoco?" Me senté en la silla lo más alejada de él.

Él suspiro. "Por favor Bella, ¿Puedes venir y sentarte a mi lado?" Dio un golpecito a su lado.

Negué con la cabeza. El se puso de pie, separo mis piernas y se arrodillo entre ellas. Sujeto mi cara y la acerco a la suya, cuando estuvimos a centímetros de distancia, lo suficientemente cerca que podía oler su aliento cuando hablaba.

"Perdóname." Susurro. "Y se que perdón no es suficiente, pero no se que más decir. No se que hacer, todo lo que se es que te amo y no quiero perderte."

Mis ojos empezaron a llorar. "¿Cómo puedes decir que me amas cuando te acostaste con otra?" Susurre.

"Soy un estúpido, en lugar de resolver nuestros problemas, fui directo a Tanya."

Solo escuchar su nombre hizo que me estremeciera y tratara de alejarme, el me apretó y me lo impidió. "Honestamente no puedo decirte por que sucedió y definitivamente no voy a tratar de justificarme. Soy débil y un estúpido, nosotros siempre estábamos peleando y solamente sucedió."

Ahora yo ya me estaba encabronando. "¿Solamente sucedió? Te estuviste acostando con ella seis meses y ¿solamente sucedió?"

"Tienes razón, no debí de decir eso, pero honestamente no se que decirte. Soy un pendejo, eso lo se. No te merezco, pero no puedo vivir sin ti. Por favor podríamos detener el divorcio y tratar con terapia, ver si otra vez, puedes volver a confiar en mí."

"¿La amas? ¿Alguna vez le dijiste que la amabas?"

**Edward PoV**

"No, no la amo, y jamás la ame." Le dije. Por favor créeme.

"Se supone que éramos el uno del otro Edward. Y tú me lo quitaste, te acostaste con ella." Empezó a llorar y ni corazón se rompió.

"Lo siento mi amor." Enjugue sus lágrimas. Bese sus mejillas y después bese su boca, esperaba que ella me apartara. Estaba extremadamente sorprendido cuando me sujeto y me acerco a ella, presionando sus labios contra los míos.

La bese con toda intensidad, tratando de poner cada uno de mis sentimientos en ese beso. Mis manos fueron debajo de su playera, inseguro toque su pecho. En realidad esperaba que me alejara o me golpeara. Cuando no lo hizo se lo agradecí a Dios. Acune sus pechos en mis manos y cuando ella gimió yo estaba en el cielo.

Le quite la playera sobre su cabeza y desabroche el sostén. Sus pechos estaban justo frente a mi cara y yo solo tenia que probarlos. Chupe su pezón con mi boca y gemí cuando ella se estremeció. No quería descuidar su otro pecho, le puse la misma atención que al otro. La cargue y la recosté en la cama. Lentamente recorrí su cuerpo, dejando besos en cada centímetro de su piel que podía alcanzar. Le quite sus pantalones y su ropa interior y la lance al suelo.

Me arranqué la ropa tan rápido como me fue posible. Me puse sobre ella sin recargar mi peso, le dije cuanto la amaba mientras lentamente entraba en ella. Cuando llegue tan dentro como era posible, me detuve. Quería saborear este momento y que tan bien se sentía. Ella me beso profundamente, e incitándome a moverme con sus caderas.

Empecé a moverme lentamente, pero ella rodeo mis caderas con sus piernas y encajo sus tobillos en mi trasero, empecé a acelerar las embestidas. Ella me imitaba en cada movimiento recibiéndome y levantaba las caderas en cada embestida, los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban eran fuertes gemidos y el sonido de la piel golpear contra piel.

Después trate de acercarla a mí, estaba agotado y quería dormir. Ella me empujo y se levanto de la cama. Agarro una camisa de dormir y se la puso.

"Necesitas irte a dormir a la otra recamara."

Mi boca se abrió, no pude evitarlo estaba aturdido. "¡¿Qué?!" Dije sorprendido.

"Mira creo que es buena idea que vengas a casa, será lo mejor para los niños. Pero no vas a dormir conmigo."

Honestamente no sabía que estaba pasando en este momento. "Pero acabamos de hacer el amor."

"De todas formas eso no cambia nada. Estoy de acuerdo en ir a terapia. Voy a detener el divorcio por algunas semanas."

"¿Un par de semanas?" Dije aturdido. "Estoy confundido, ¿Que es lo que sucede aquí?"

"Solamente tuvimos sexo. Ahora ya te puedes ir a la habitación de invitados o puedes regresar a casa de Emmett. Tú decides." Y con eso se giro fue hacia el baño y cerro la puerta tras de ella.

Me quede sentado completamente aturdido, yo pensé que habíamos tenido algún progreso, hicimos el amor. Pensé que ella me había perdonado. Salí de la habitación completamente aturdido. Esa noche acostado en la cama seguía tratando de pensar que había pasado y que hacer con eso.

**Continuara…**

**Hola** a todos, buen pues una buna noticia: **Soy libre, soy libre...** Por fin me pudieron quitar el yeso. No hubo necesidad de la operacion, asi que aqui me tienen con las traducciones, voy a intentar seguir con las actualizaciones los domingos y los jueves, pero tambien no me puedo esforzar demasiado. Cuando pueda seguire con dos a la semana,. si no de seguro los domingos lo hare. Solo va a ser por poco tiempo. Muchismas gracias por todos los mensajes que me enviaron deseandome que me recuperara pronto. Y bueno por aqui nos seguimos leyendo. Hasta la proxima

**Ale Snape Li :)**


	14. Segunda sesion

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **Raven1212,** yo solo hago la traducción

**Capitulo 14**

**Segunda sesión**

**Edward PoV**

El sábado por la mañana después de dejar a los niños en casa de mis padres, me encontré en terapia con Bella.

En la mañana en el desayuno todo fue muy incomodo, al menos para mí. Bella actuaba como si nada hubiera sucedido, les hizo su desayuno favorito a los niños y bromeo con ellos. Incluso fue civilizada conmigo, no es que se portara amable, pero tampoco me evito, yo sabia que lo hacia por los niños. Yo seguía confundido por toda la situación, yo pensé que cuando habíamos hecho el amor, hicimos un progreso. Acaso no querría tener intimidad conmigo después de lo que hice si no me hubiera perdonado ¿cierto?

Caminamos hacia el consultorio del doctor Hue. Nos explico que había tenido la cancelación de una cita, y por eso pudimos empezar con la sesión.

"Y bien Edward, Bella. ¿Cómo están progresando las cosas entre los dos? La ultima vez que los vi les recomendé que pasaran un tiempo solos, ¿Lo hicieron?" Nos pregunto.

Pase mis manos por mi cabello, estaba nervioso, ¿Qué se supone que tendría que contestar a eso? Por supuesto Doc, tuvimos el mejor sexo de nuestra relación y finalmente estaba en buen camino para arreglar todo, cuando la puta que había estado cogiendo decidió venir y arruinar todo. ¡Mierda! La cague. No hay forma de que esto vaya a funcionar.

"Si doctor Hue. Pasamos algún tiempo juntos, y fue genial. Pero Edward decidió mostrar su verdadero yo, y la puta con la que se había estado acostando, vino a mi casa y me dijo su pequeño secreto, con mis hijos enfrente." Dijo muy tranquila y mirándome directamente a los ojos. ¡Demonios! Acaso puede escuchar mis pensamientos, eso es exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

"Ya veo." El doctor Hue empezó. "Bueno Edward, ¿Hay algo que quisieras decir?"

"Honestamente, no se que decir. Me siento como un disco rayado por decirlo tanto, pero lo único que puedo decir es: Lo siento, soy un desgraciado."

"Bien. ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo tener una aventura?" El pregunto.

"No lo se. Cualquier cosa que diga sonara absurdo. Me refiero ¿Cómo puedes justificar una aventura? No puedo. Todo lo que puedo decir es que Bella y yo siempre estábamos peleando, obviamente en ese tiempo no teníamos relaciones sexuales, y yo estaba solo."

Bella resoplo. "Eso son pendejadas."

"Exactamente, cualquier cosa que diga sonara como pendejadas o como excusa. Ya no se que más decir." Me estaba frustrando. ¿Cómo haría que esto funcionara?

"Muy bien Edward relájate. No hay una buena respuesta cuando se habla de este tipo de tema, pero obviamente tuviste una razón." El doctor contesto. "Ahora la pregunta seria ¿Pueden ustedes como pareja superar esto?"

"Yo quiero, lo arruine y lo se. Pero no quiero rendirme. Bella ya pidió el divorcio, pero estuvo de acuerdo con la terapia antes."

"¿Esto es cierto Bella?" El doctor pregunto.

"Si, supongo."

"¿A que te refieres con supongo?" El doctor cuestiono.

"Bueno, yo no creo que esto se pueda arreglar. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a confiar en él después de esto?"

"Eso es algo que necesitas preguntarle a Edward."

Ella se giro para encararme, había lagrimas en sus ojos. "¿Cómo Edward? ¿Cómo esperas que supere esto? Después de esto jamás volverá a ser igual"

"No digas eso Bella. Volveremos a ser lo que éramos antes." Le dije.

"¡¿Como?!" Grito. "No confió en ti, cada vez que regreses tarde a la casa del trabajo, siempre alguna parte de mí se preguntara si me estas engañando otra vez."

"No lo haré, lo prometo." Le dije.

"¡Lo prometes! ¿Me estas bromeando? Hiciste esa promesa cuando nos casamos Edward, y la rompiste."

Me puse de pie y empecé a caminar de un lado a otro. "No se que hacer. ¡Te amo Bella! Y se que podemos superar esto, por favor solamente trata de hacerlo. Dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que puedes volver a confiar en mí otra vez."

"Bella." La llamo el doctor. "¿Quieres dar la oportunidad de salvar su matrimonio?"

"Si, amo a Edward muchísimo. Incluso después de esto, incluso después de tanto dolor, solamente lo amo. Él es el único hombre que he amado. Solo que no se como hacer para que esto funcione, me siento traicionada."

Eso rompió mi corazón, fui a sentarme a su lado, sujete su mano y bese sus dedos. Limpie sus lágrimas. "Te prometo Bella, que jamás te volveré a hacer esto. Lo que sea necesario para arreglar esto lo haré. Y el tiempo que sea, solamente te esperare. Por favor solamente no me dejes, no podré vivir sin ti, ni los niños."

"Lo tratare Edward, pero no te prometo nada."

"Eso es lo único que te pido."

"Bien, definitivamente yo creo que ustedes necesitan seguir con terapia, ese es el primer paso. Y tu Edward necesitas entender que esto no se va a solucionar de un día para otro. Vas a tener que volver a ganarte la confianza de Bella, y eso no va a ser nada fácil. Una vez que pierdes la confianza en la relación ¿Qué es lo que queda de ella?" El doctor Hue dijo.

"¡Lo entiendo! Y haré lo que sea necesario." Dije, sin soltar la mano de Bella, y estaba emocionado que ella no tratara de soltar su mano de la mía.

"Muy bien chicos, yo creo que lo dejamos así por hoy. Y nos vemos la próxima semana, o si llegasen a necesitarme antes, solamente llámenme. No duden en llamarme."

"Gracias doctor Hue." Bella dijo.

El regreso a casa fue silencioso, pero seguíamos tomados de la mano, así que lo veía como una buena señal. Cuando llegamos a casa, llame a mi mama para decirle que habíamos regresado, ella me pregunto si los niños podrían quedarse a dormir con ellos. Después de preguntarle a Bella, le conteste que si. Pude escuchar los gritos de alegría de los niños, a ellos les encantaba quedarse con sus abuelos. Los dejaban hacer lo que quisieran. Y como los padres de Bella ya habían fallecido, mis padres trataban de compensar a los niños de la falta de otros abuelos. Aunque yo pensaba que algunas veces exageraban, pero ellos aseguraban que esa era la obligación de los abuelos, y les encantaba hacerlo.

Le pregunte a Bella si quería cenar, ella me contesto que no estaba hambrienta, que solamente quería recostarse un rato. Me encontré en nuestra habitación viéndola dormir. Se veía hermosa dormida, en sus sueños podría encontrar la paz que últimamente no podía encontrar despierta, y todo por mi culpa. Siempre se veía estresada y muy cansada. No podía dejarla sola, así que decidí unírmele en la cama. Me acosté y me acurruque cerca de su cuerpo, deslice mi pierna entre las de ella y mi brazo sobre su cintura. Ella suspiro y se acerco más a mí. Sonriendo me quede dormido, más feliz de lo que había estado en días.

Desperté con ella recorriendo mi cuello con sus labios, besándolo, sus labios recorrieron hasta mi lóbulo de la oreja y la chupaba. Gemí y la apreté hacia mí, nos rodee y la puse de espaldas y empecé a besarla apasionadamente. Diciéndole cuanto la amaba y la necesitaba, empecé a desabrochar su camisa. Ella estaba callada, pero empezaba a jalar mi playera.

"Bella, amor, di algo."

Su mano bajo hasta mí miembro, me agarro aun sobre los pantalones y me apretó. Yo gemí.

"Bella" Mi voz era ronca. Ella seguía sin responder. Anoche cuando hicimos el amor, estuvo callada, excepto por los gemidos. Cada vez que le decía que la amaba, ella seguía en silencio, y después me alejo cuando terminamos. Sujete su mano y detuve la estimulación de mi miembro.

"Bella, ¿Por que no me dices nada?" Le pregunte.

"¡Demonios Edward! ¿No podemos tener sexo, sin involucrar los sentimientos?"

"No, no podemos. Es imposible."

"¿Lo es? Pensé que habías dicho, que no tenías ningún sentimiento por Tanya, que solo fue sexo. Así que ¿Cuál es la diferencia?"

"¡Bella, no hagas esto! Por supuesto que es diferente. Te amo, nosotros estamos casados. No puedo tener sexo contigo sin involucrar los sentimientos."

"¿Era buena?"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡No quiero hablar sobre eso! ¿De donde salio eso?"

"Quiero hablar sobre eso, tu dijiste que harías cualquier cosa. ¡Y yo quiero saber como era ella en la cama! ¿Acaso ella es mejor que yo? Por supuesto que lo es, es por esa razón que una y otra vez regresabas a ella."

No sabia que decir, definitivamente esto no era algo que quería hablar con ella. "No voy a contestar a eso."

"Ya lo hiciste. Voy a asumir que no quieres decirme, por que ella es mejor en la cama que yo."

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Bella! Esa no es la razón por la que no quiero hablar de eso. ¿Qué se supone que debo de decir?"

"¡Que tal, si por primera vez me dices la verdad!" Me grito. "¡Creo que la merezco!"

"¡Perfecto! ¿Realmente quieres que te lo diga?"

"¡Si!" Ella grito, en este momento ella estaba al otro lado de la habitación y yo estaba sentado en la cama.

"¡Bien!" Grite. "¡Ella era buena en la cama! ¿Te sientes mejor? ¡Me daba una buenísimas mamadas!"

Me detuve. ¡Oh mierda! Acaso dije eso… Bella se veía devastada. Salio de la habitación y se encamino hacia las escaleras.

"Bella, maldición, lo siento. No quería decir eso. ¡Por favor! Lo lamento." Dios, ¿Que tan patético puedo llegar a ser?

Ella no dijo nada, solamente salio y estampo la puerta. Me deje caer en el sillón y enterré mi cara en el cojín. ¿Por qué dije eso? ¿Qué tan estúpido puedo llegar a ser? Ella finalmente decidió tratar de volver a confiar en mí, me permito volver a casa y la cague otra vez. ¡En serio era un estúpido, hijo de la chingada!

**Continuara…**

**Hola a todos** en el anterior capitulo a muchos no les gusto que Bella perdonara tan pronto a Edward y como pueden ver todavia no lo perdona. Espero que les gustara el capitulo, ya solo nos quedan 5 capitulos. Asi que nos vemos el domingo y muchas gracias por todos sus mensajes y por seguir leyendo el fic.

**Ale Snape Li :)**


	15. Celos

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de** Raven1212,** yo solo hago la traducción

**Capitulo 15**

**Celos**

**Bella PoV**

Estaba manejando completamente aturdida. ¿Realmente digo que le daba unas mamadas buenísimas? ¿Qué era buena en la cama? Acaso no pudo haber mentido, aunque yo estuviera encabronada por que me mintiera. Termine en un bar, sin saber bien el por que. No suelo tomar muy seguido. Pero me imagine que si en algún momento necesitaba un trago, era esta noche. Ni siquiera sabia el nombre del bar en el que termine, lo único que importaba es que ahí servían alcohol.

Entre y permití que mis ojos se acostumbran a la oscuridad del lugar, fui directamente a la barra para pedir algo. El problema es que no sabia que ordenar, no solía tomar. Ni en las fiestas solía hacerlo, incluso hice que Edward dejara de tomar en las fiesta de la preparatoria. Mire hacia la fila de botellas de alcohol, tratando de decidirme por alguna, en eso el cantinero movió su mano frente a mi cara para llamar mi atención.

"¡Hola cariño! ¿Qué te voy a servir?" Me pregunto.

"Um, solo dame un caballito de Tequila, que sea doble." Me ruborice, ¡Diablos Bella no puedes pedir un trago sin ruborizarte! Ya madura. Me regañe internamente.

El cantinero me trajo mi bebida y me lo tome de un trago. ¡Oh Dios mió! Me estaba ahogando y tratando de no vomitar cuando escuche una voz preguntarme si me encontraba bien. Levante la vista y vi a mi vecino Colin mirándome preocupado.

"Oh, hola Colin. Estoy bien, solo que se me fue por otro lado."

Se rió. "Si claro Bella. ¿Y que es lo que te trae por aquí tu sola?"

¿Qué se supone que le conteste? No quería que supiera que Edward y yo habíamos peleado, sobre todo por que vivíamos al lado del otro. ¿Debería de mentirle y decirle que vería a unas amigas? ¿Pero que sucedería después cuando ellas no llegaran? Podría simplemente salir discretamente por la puerta cuando el me diera la espalda. Gran plan Bella, escabullirte como una cobarde, como si el no se fuera a dar cuenta cuando saliera.

"Solo necesitaba un tiempo a solas." Esperaba que con esto no preguntara por más información. Estuve aliviada cuando el lo entendió y se sentó a mi lado.

"¿Y que tomamos esta noche?" Pregunto.

Lo mire cautelosamente, ¿Era buena idea emborracharme con mi atractivo vecino? Probablemente haría o diría algo tremendamente estúpido y estaría mortificada toda mi vida al verlo, sobre todo por hecho de ser vecinos. Al carajo. Pensé. Esta noche todo me valdría un carajo. Mi esposo obtenía sexo oral de una tipa que era todo lo opuesto a mí, y yo solo quería revolcarme en mi miseria.

"Tequila." Dije.

"Cantinero, le encargo otros dos tequilas por favor." El pidió.

"Dobles, asegúrate que sean dobles." Se me salio. Perfecto ahora sonaba como una alcohólica.

Pero el no dijo nada ni me vio de forma extraña, solo le dijo al cantinero que se asegurara de que fueran dobles. Me entrego mi trago e hizo un brindis.

"Por los nuevos vecinos y espero que también una nueva amistad."

Le sonreí y chocamos los tragos. Después de tomar el segundo trago, que en realidad era el cuarto por los había pedido dobles, estaba definitivamente un poquito mareada. Esta bien, muy mareada, perfecto estaba borracha, dije que no solía tomar. Colin ordeno otra ronda y decidió que debíamos jugar billar.

"Espera un minuto, y tu ¿Con quien viniste?" Le pregunte.

"Mi amigo Kevin, que esta sentado allá." Y me señalo a un hombre que fácilmente era más grande que Emmett.

"¿También el quiere jugar billar?" Le pregunte.

"Lo mas seguro es que no. Acaba de pelear con su novia y esta muy deprimido."

Bueno yo podia sentirme identificada con eso. ¿Acaso esta chica también lo habrá engañado? "¿Cómo lo conoces si apenas te acabas de mudar?"

"Fuimos a la universidad juntos y nos hemos mantenido en contacto a través de los años."

"¿Qué edad tienes?" El se rió y yo me ruborice. "Perdón por todas las preguntas, no tienes que contestar si así no lo quieres."

"No, esta bien. No hay problema. Tengo treinta y un años."

"Wow, no te ves de treinta y uno, te ves como de venti tantos." Dije sorprendida. No podía creer que fuera ocho años más grande que yo, no se le notaban.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja. "Lo se, la mayoría de la veces me piden mi identificación, para checar mi edad."

"¿No te gusta verte tan joven?"

"Bueno, no todo el tiempo. Especialmente en el trabajo, la mayoría de mis clientes creen que soy una especie de muchacho rockero, hasta que me conocen. Algunas veces suele ser muy frustrante. ¿Y tu Bella que edad tienes?"

"Tengo veintitrés años."

"Wow, eres joven. ¿Que edad tiene Edward?"

"Veinticuatro." Conteste.

Pareció pensarlo por un minuto. Cuando nos entregaron nuestros tragos hizo otro brindis y lo tomamos de golpe. Yo no sabía si podría caminar, mucho menos jugar billar. Pero decidí darle una oportunidad. Justo como lo pensé era patética, así que decidí mejor buscar una mesa y platicar.

Ordene otros tragos y los tomaba con rapidez. Estaba segura que estaba cerca de vomitar, pero no me importaba.

"Bella ¿No crees que seria bueno que fueras un poco más despacio?" Colin me pregunto.

"¡No!" Le dije cortante. "Lo lamento, no debí de hablarte de esa forma."

"Esta bien, no te preocupes. Obviamente hay una razón por la que estas bebiendo de esa forma. ¿Quieres decírmela?"

¿Quería decírsela? Lo pensé por unos momentos y decidí que lo haría. Quería decirle a alguien, necesitaba sacarlo de mi pecho. Hablar de Edward con la familia era imposible. Tal vez estarían furiosos, pero aun así eran su familia y yo no tenía amigos aparte de Alice y Rosalie. Así que simplemente lo dije.

"Edward me esta engañando."

Abrió los ojos sorprendido. "¿En serio?"

Asentí con mi cabeza. "Wow, es un hombre estúpido. Tú eres una hermosa mujer, yo jamás pensaría en engañar si al regresar a casa me esperara una mujer como tú."

"Y lo peor es que, ella es totalmente opuesta a lo que yo soy. Digo es terrible que me engañe, pero ella es una Barbie rubia y yo soy… supongo simple."

Me vio totalmente incrédulo. "Bella tu no eres simple. ¡Eres hermosa!" Se reclino y me beso gentilmente en los labios.

Me aleje totalmente aturdida. "¡Lo lamento!" Me dijo.

"No, esta bien." Me toque los labios. Arrastre mi silla mas cerca de el y lo bese. Decir que se sorprendió seria poco. Después de unos momentos que vacilo, también empezó a besarme. Era un buen besador, tenía unos labios carnosos y era muy bueno. Pero no era Edward, no sabia como Edward. No chupaba mi labio inferior como Edward hacia, no recorría con sus manos por mi cabello como lo hacia Edward. Lo aleje y empecé a llorar. "Oh, Dios. Lo lamento muchísimo, pero no puedo hacer esto."

"No, soy yo el que debería de pedir disculpas. Tú necesitabas un amigo y yo te bese. Soy un tarado, déjame llevarte a casa."

"Has estado bebiendo. No podrás manejar."

"En realidad, deje de beber hace rato y lo cambie por agua. Así que estoy bien."

El viaje de regreso a casa fue muy extraño, estaba enojada conmigo misma. ¿Por qué simplemente no pude besarlo? Era muy guapo y obviamente estaba dispuesto. Seria perfecto, si Edward era infiel, ¿por que yo no? Pero Colin no merecía que lo usara para encelar a Edward.

Colin me ayudo a caminar hacia la puerta, yo me seguía tropezando. La puerta se abrió de golpe y Edward estaba totalmente furioso. "¿Qué demonios es lo que sucede aquí?" Pregunto.

"Estoy borracha."

"Eso puedo verlo Bella. ¿Por qué estas con nuestro vecino?"

"Nos emborrachamos juntos, así que me esta ayudando a llegar a casa."

Edward estaba furioso eso era obvio, se acerco y me sujeto del brazo y yo me solté violentamente.

"¡No me toques!" Sisee

"¡Bien Bella! ¿Prefieres que Colin te toque?" Me pregunto.

"Bueno, pues besa muy bien." Lance mi mano a mi boca para callarme. Ooopppss.

"¿Qué?" Edward exploto.

"Hombre, tu eres el estúpido que engaño a su esposa." Colin dijo.

"¿Bella le dijiste sobre nuestros problemas? ¿Y a ti que te da el derecho de besar a mi esposa?"

"¡Cállate Edward! ¿Y a ti que te da el derecho de cogerte a Tanya? Oh, se me olvido ella te daba buenas mamadas." Mi voz se estaba empezando a elevarse entre más furiosa me ponía.

"Mas te vale quitar las manos de mi esposa." Edward le dijo a Colin.

Colin simplemente vio fijamente a Edward mientras seguía sosteniendo mi mano. Edward lo agarro de la camisa y lo empujo.

"Dije que le quitaras las manos de encima a mi esposa."

Colin sonrió sarcásticamente. "Bella la pase estupendamente esta noche. Si necesitas cualquier cosa llámame, o simplemente ven a mi casa."

Edward lo golpeo en la cara. Colin se doblo del dolor y Edward aprovecho la oportunidad de golpearlo con la rodilla en su cara. Colin cayo de rodillas con las sangre saliendo de su nariz. Edward le pateo el costado, cuando Colin cayo al suelo, Edward lo volvió a patear.

"¡Edward detente!" Grite

**Continuara****…**

**Hola a todos** bueno pues aqui tienen otro capitulo, como ven se esta poniendo color de hormiga. Espero que les gustara ya solo nos quedan 4 capitulos, asi que nos leemos el jueves y gracias por todos los mensajes que me envian. Que tengan una excelente semana.

**Ale Snape Li :)**


	16. Desesperado

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **Raven1212,** yo solo hago la traducción

**Capitulo 16**

**Desesperación**

**Edward PoV**

Ha pasado una semana desde el incidente, así era como en estos momentos me refería a eso. Regrese a casa de Emmett y Bella volvió a no hablarme. Nuestra vecina chismosa había llamado a la policía, y pase lo que quedo de la noche en la cárcel. Colin tenía la nariz fracturada y muchos moretones. Gracias a Dios decidió no presentar cargos.

Emmett me saco de la estación de policía. Ya tenía toda mi ropa, Bella actuaba con rapidez. Pero yo no me daría por vencido. Estaba furioso conmigo mismo, ahora que estaba en casa de Emmett, así ya no podría mantener vigilado a Colin. Asegurarme que se mantuviera alejado de mi mujer. Los celos tan enfermizos que sentí cuando escuche que Bella lo había besado, casi me tiraron de rodillas esa noche. Podría haberlo matado, tenia suerte de que solo le quedaran moretones y la nariz rota. Si Bella no hubiera empezado a gritar y a llorar, rogándome que me detuviera, probablemente lo hubiera matado.

Me recuerda una fiesta de la preparatoria. Estaba acostumbrado que los chicos vieran con lujuria a Bella, después de todo ella era hermosa. Pero todos sabían que era mía y más les valía no tocarla. Pero el pendejo de Jacob Black, trato de besarla. Recuerdo la furia que se apodero de mi cuerpo, esa noche le di una paliza. Y también me arrestaron.

Baje las escaleras y encontré a mi familia sentados en la sala. Perfecto terapia en grupo. Pero estaba feliz de ver ahí a Alice, incluso si no me veía. Me senté junto a ella en el sillón y ella empezó a llorar.

"Alice no llores." Le dije.

"Lamento haberte golpeado, te quiero Edward, pero no debiste de hacerle eso a Bella."

La abrace. "No puedes odiarme mas, de lo que yo mismo me odio." Ella siguió en mi abrazo y bese su coronilla. Y solo con eso volvimos a ser como antes.

"¿Y que están haciendo todos aquí? Estoy seguro que tienen algo mejor que hacer en un sábado que estar conmigo." Les dije.

"¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que hablaste con Bella?" Carlisle me pregunto.

Me quede frió, carajo ¿Le sucedió algo a Bella? "No habla conmigo, les dice a los niños que me llamen para cuando voy por ellos a la escuela. ¿Se encuentra bien?"

"Físicamente, esta bien, no te preocupes por eso." Carlisle dijo.

"Pienso que realmente la regaste cuando golpeaste a Colin." Alice me susurro.

"Le estoy dando tiempo para que se enfríen un poco los ánimos. Se acuerdan cuando en la preparatoria me pelee con Jacob. Ella no me hablo en dos semanas, estaba furiosa.

"Eso fue en la preparatoria Edward." Dijo Rosalie

"Solo díganme que es lo que sucede. ¿Por que están todos aquí?"

Alice se puso de pie. "Ella lo ha estado cuidando, hasta que se mejore. Mientras los niños están en la escuela, ella esta en su casa. Me pido anoche que me llevara los niños a mi casa, para que ella le pudiera preparar la cena."

¿Cuidándolo hasta que se mejore? ¿Que carajos se refiere con eso? Lo único que podía ver en mi cabeza era Bella con un uniforme de enfermera, dándole de comer en la boca a Colin. Empecé a temblar y mi respiración empezó a hacerse irregular.

"Por eso estamos aquí. Tenia miedo de lo que harías cuando te enteraras." Carlisle me dijo.

Oh, ya sabia que haría. Iría a terminar el trabajo. Voy a ir a matar a Colin. Si voy a la cárcel por el resto de mi vida me importa un carajo. Me puse de pie y camine hacia la puerta, y Emmett se interpuso en mi camino.

"¡Quítate!" Le gruñí.

"Edward, solo siéntate y piensa sobre esto." Me dijo.

"¿Pensar en que? ¿Como mi vecino esta tratando de ponerse cómodo con mi esposa? ¿Y que con mis hijos? ¿Se supone que me debe de quedar tranquilo mientras otro hombre esta con mis hijos?" Le grite.

"Exactamente Edward. Piensa en Kaden y Maddy. ¿Supongo que vas a ir allá a romperle la cara, otra vez?" Yo asentí con la cabeza. "Solo la vas a lanzar a sus brazos, piensa en tus hijos, y que es lo que les estas haciendo." Me dijo mi hermano.

"¿Dónde estan Kaden y Maddy?" Pregunte.

"En nuestra casa con mi mama." Jasper contesto.

Ella había mandado a nuestros hijos con Jasper y Alice y así podría estar tranquila con otro hombre. Estaba realmente encabronado. Antes de Colin, yo era el único hombre que Bella había besado. Yo fui su primer todo. Ahora ella besaba a otro tipo y mandaba nuestros hijos a otro lado, para que ella pudiera pasar tiempo con el. ¡Diablos, no!

Empuje a Emmett. "¡Quítate de mi camino!" Le dije.

Suspiro y se movió. Salí corriendo hacia mi auto, antes de que mi mama me alcanzara. No quería verla llorando, y sabía que lo estaría haciendo. Me rogaría que no lo hiciera y realmente yo quería hacerlo. No podía solamente quedarme sentado sabiendo que otro hombre iba en pos de mi mujer. El camino paso rápidamente, no me di cuenta a que velocidad iba, di gracias al Cielo, que no me multaran.

Me estacione afuera de la casa, hubiera esperado que se viera diferente. Como si hubiera señales de otro hombre estaba con Bella. Pero todo era igual, nada había cambiado. Trate de abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada. ¿Por qué demonios estaba cerrada? Su auto estaba ahí y yo sabía que estaba en casa. Saque mis llaves, lo juro por Dios que mas le vale a ese pendejo no estar en mi casa con la puerta cerrada. Trate de abrir pero la cerradura no cedió. Trate de nuevo, ¿Acaso me equivoque de llave? No, era la llave correcta, Lo intente de nuevo, pero no abría. Ella cambio de cerraduras.

Empecé a temblar y a sudar, ¿Por qué cambio de cerraduras? Golpeé la puerta y la llame por su nombre, nadie me contesto. Corrí a la puerta trasera, también estaba cerrada y mi llave tampoco servia en esta.

Llame a la casa, el teléfono sonó hasta que el contestador automático entro. Cerré mi teléfono. Llame a la puerta principal y gritaba su nombre, todavía no había respuesta.

Corrí a la casa de Colin, su auto estaba estacionado en casa. Toque su puerta y no hubo respuesta. ¡Mierda! Gire la perilla y la puerta se abrió. Entre y llame a Bella y a Colin, no estaban ahí. Por supuesto que no Edward, están en tu casa con las puertas cerradas, probablemente en tu cama. ¡El esta tirándose a tu esposa Edward!

Corrí a nuestra casa y empecé a patear la puerta, y gritarle a Bella. Estaba a punto de romper la ventana, cuando escuche su voz a través de la puerta.

"Vete Edward." Ella me dijo.

"¡Bella abre la puerta!"

"¿En serio crees que voy a abrir la puerta cuando te estas comportando de esa manera?"

Trate de calmarme. En realidad no quería asustarla. Quería tomarla entre mis brazos y decirle que la amo. Quería olvidar todo sobre Tanya y Colin. Quería que nos mudáramos a otro estado y empezar de nuevo.

"Bella por favor abre la puerta, quiero hablar contigo."

"Dije que te fueras Edward."

"¿Él esta contigo Bella?" Le pregunte.

No respondió, y esa fue la confirmación que necesitaba. Empecé otra vez a patear la puerta y a gritar. "¡Abre la maldita puerta!"

"Voy a llamar a la policía Edward ¡Mejor vete!" Me grito.

"¡Si, llama a la policía!" Le grite. "¡Eso va a ser lo único que haga me que me vaya! Por que no le dices a ese cabrón que salga y me enfrente como un hombre, si quiere acostarse con mi mujer lo mínimo que puede hacer es enfrentarse a tu marido."

No hubo respuesta, ninguna. En ese momento me quebré, caí de rodillas y empecé a llorar. Suavemente golpee la puerta.

"Bella, por favor. No me hagas esto. Hablemos sobre todo esto. Se que me amas, tu sabes que te amo. Podemos superar esto." Estaba sollozando. Me estaba muriendo. Sentía como mi corazón se desgarraba en mi pecho. El amor de mi vida, mi alma gemela, estaba en nuestra casa con otro hombre y era por mi culpa. Yo la había lanzado a los brazos de otro hombre por mi traición. Había arruinado mi vida, su vida y la vida de Maddy y Kaden, incluso la vida de mi familia que querían muchísimo a Bella. Arruine la vida de todos por que soy una escoria.

Me quede sentado llorando junto a la puerta por lo menos una hora, débilmente llamando a la puerta y diciendo su nombre. Ella jamás abrió, mi celular sonó una y otra vez. No conteste. No quería contestar las preguntas de mi familia. No podía regresar a casa de Emmett, no quería ver lastima en sus miradas, cuando se dieran cuenta que me dejo y que estaba con Colin, estaba agradecido de que no me siguieran hasta aquí, y vieran que tan patético soy.

Maneje sin rumbo, ni siquiera sabiendo donde me encontraba o a donde ir. De repente me di cuenta de que estaba en Pete's cerca del hospital. Entre y ordene un tequila, me lo tome de un trago. Le di la bienvenida a la quemazón en mi garganta. Había algunas personas del trabajo, pero ninguno hizo el intento de acercárseme. No podía culparlos por eso, estoy seguro que me veía como una mierda. Había estado llorando por horas y había golpeado tanto la puerta que mis nudillos estaban empezando a sangrar. No me importaba. Ordene otro trago y estaba agradecido que el alcohol estaba empezando a afectarme. Definitivamente ella seguiría con el divorcio, pensé en que Colin se mudaría a nuestra casa y mis hijos empezarían a decirle papa. Me preguntaba si ¿En este momento estarían teniendo sexo? ¿En nuestra cama? Casi podía escuchar sus gemidos, su sabor, su olor. Pague por los tragos y salí de ahí, maneje sin saber a donde, solamente manejando sin tener un rumbo fijo.

Me estacione afuera de su casa, camine hacia su puerta. Llame y espere a que abriera. La puerta se abrió y sonreí. De regreso a donde todo empezó. De regreso a lo que arruino mi matrimonio y forzó a Bella a ir a los brazos de otro hombre. Ella también me sonrió. ¡Tanya regrese!

**Continuara****… **

**NO ME MATEN!!!!** Recuerden que solo **soy la traductora, recuerden que ya me mandaron a los Vulturi una vez y no quiero ser cliente frecuente.** El domingo sabran que es lo que pasa, ya solo nos quedan 3 capitulos. Gracias por leer y por todos los mensajes que me envian, ya saben que los que estan firmados los contesto. Los anonimos, no los puedo contestar, pero los leo y se los agradesco mucho. Gracias de nuevo por todo y nos vemos el domingo.

**Ale Snape Li :)**


	17. Ultima Oportunidad

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer **y la historia es de **Raven1212,** yo solo hago la traducción

**Capitulo 17 **

**Ultima oportunidad.**

**Edward PoV**

Entre a su casa y me deje caer en el sillón. Tanya revoloteaba a mí alrededor, como si fuera el regalo de Dios a los hombres. Definitivamente bebí más de lo que pensaba, no debía de beber. No podía quitarme de la cabeza el pensamiento de Bella y Colin. ¡Esa maldita imagen! Tanya decía algo sobre 'Te lo dije y sabia que regresarías' La sujete de los brazos y la jale hacia mí. La bese mientras pensaba en Colin con mi esposa, y pensé que realmente quería un beso. Pero resulto que no era así, así que la aleje y abruptamente me puse de pie. Empecé a caminar hacia la puerta para irme cuando sentí que me sujeto de la mano.

"¡¿Edward que demonios?! ¿A dónde vas?"

"Lo siento Tanya. Ni siquiera se por que estoy aquí." Le dije.

"Yo se por que estas aquí. Quieres sexo ¿Cierto? Déjame ayudarte."

"No. Honestamente no te deseo. No se por que sigo haciendo esto. Pero tampoco es justo para ti, así que lo siento, no me vas a volver a ver." Le dije.

Por que sigo haciendo esto, estoy aterrado. Aterrado de que realmente si arruiné mí matrimonio. Estoy aterrado de que Bella este con Colin en estos precisos momento, incluso aunque tenga derecho de estarlo. Estoy aterrado de que no solamente arruiné la vida de Bella, también arruine la de mis hijos. Tal vez a ella le iría mejor sin mí, por que seguramente yo estoy enfermo. Tiene que haber algo malo conmigo. No me criaron de esta forma, de engañar y de hablarle a mi esposa como lo hice.

"Edward…" Tanya empezó. Pero camine y salí por la puerta, dejándola confundida y con la boca abierta.

Llegue a la cafetería más cercana y bebí tanto café negro como me fuera posible sin llegar a vomitar. Me sentía mejor, ya no estaba borracho como hace rato. Necesitaba dormir y mañana podría empezar de nuevo. El problema era que no sabía a donde ir. No podría con las preguntas de mi familia, y no podía ir a casa, así que decidí ir al hospital. Había pedido unos días libres cuando empezó todo el problema con Tanya, así que Sue se sorprendió de verme ahí.

"¿Edward que sucede?" Me pregunto.

"Necesito un lugar donde dormir."

Me miro confundida. "¿No tienes donde quedarte?"

"Bueno, no quiero quedarme con mi familia, y Bella cambio las cerraduras de la casa." Le dije.

"Supongo que el asunto de Tanya no salio bien." Me dijo.

"Puedes decirlo de esa forma. Bella solicito el divorcio."

Lanzo un grito ahogado. "Edward lo siento tanto."

Me encogí de hombros. Digo, ¿Que se supone que debo de decir a eso? ¿Esta bien? Por que definitivamente nada estaba bien. "Voy a ir a intentar dormir un poco."

"Claro, por supuesto. Me asegurare de que nadie te moleste."

"¡Gracias Sue!"

Esa noche dormí profundamente. Mañana lo intentaría de nuevo con Bella, todavía no me daría por vencido. Había una última cosa que quería hacer para demostrarle que haría cualquier cosa para arreglar nuestro matrimonio.

A la mañana siguiente, lo más temprano posible me encontraba de nuevo en la oficina del jefe. "¿Edward que te trae por aquí? ¿Ya regresaste al trabajo?" Me pregunto.

"No, en realidad me encuentro aquí para decirle que renuncio."

"¿Qué? No lo entiendo."

"Mire, aprecio todo lo que ha hecho por mí. Pero esto es lo que necesito hacer por el bien de mi familia, trabajo demasiado. Y no puedo pasar el tiempo suficiente con ellos."

"¿Y en que piensas trabajar?"

"Bueno, estaba pensando en montar mi consultorio privado, o tal vez en otro tipo de trabajo."

"Otro tipo de trabajo. Edward ¿Estas dispuesto a renunciar a todo el esfuerzo que has hecho? Eres joven y ya tienes un muy buen curriculum. Eres uno de los mejores médicos que tenemos. ¿Estas dispuesto a renunciar a eso?"

Ni siquiera dude en dar mi respuesta. "Si señor, estoy listo para renunciar a todo eso. Mi familia es mas importante para mí."

"Yo pienso que necesitas pensar un poco mas en esto. ¿Ya hablaste sobre esto con tu padre?"

"Con todo respeto señor, esta no es una decisión de mi padre. Pero si se que me diría que tomara la mejor decisión para mi familia, y es esta." Le conteste.

Él suspiro profundamente. "Bueno, es tu decisión, si hablas en serio sobre esto. Necesito tu renuncia por escrito."

"Se la entregare muy pronto señor. Solo quería avisarle antes. Y también quería agradecerle la oportunidad de trabajar en su hospital." Nos dimos la mano y salí.

Una vez en mi auto llame a Alice. "Hey, ¿Todavía tienes a los niños?" Le pregunte.

"Aja, nos estamos arreglando, para irlos a dejar. ¿Por qué?"

"¿Podrías quedarte con ellos un poco más? Necesito hablar con Bella."

"¡Claro! ¿Pero crees que es una buena idea hablar con ella en este momento? ¿Y que con Colin?" Me pregunto.

"Por eso, es el momento perfecto. No la voy a dejar que se vaya, y no voy a permitir que Colin la aleje de mi lado."

"Muy bien hermano, te quiero y buena suerte."

"Gracias. Voy a necesitarla." Colgué el teléfono cuando me estacionaba frente a la casa. Estaba nervioso. Deseaba que ella quisiera hablar hoy conmigo, esperaba que Colin no estuviera ahí.

Esperaba que la puerta estuviera con llave, pero para mi sorpresa no fue así. Entre a la casa y me detuve, no podía escuchar a nadie, y yo esperaba que estuviera ella sola.

"Alice, ¿Eres tu?" Bella llamo de arriba.

Eso explicaba por que la puerta estaba abierta, estaba esperando a que Alice llevar a los niños. Subí las escaleras y me la encontré cuando llegaba a nuestra habitación.

"Edward, ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Vine a hablar."

"No quiero hablar. Alice esta a punto de llegar con Kaden y Maddy." Trato de alejarse de mí, pero la sujete de la mano.

"Le llame y le pedí si podía quedarse un poco mas con ellos, así podríamos hablar."

"Edward…"

"Bella, vamos a hablar sobre esto. Ya no puedo más con esta situación. Hoy decidimos que vamos a hacer, ya sea permanecer juntos o divorciarnos." Le dije.

Me miro completamente sorprendida. "Edward, estoy sorprendida, yo pensé que no querías el divorcio."

"No quiero el divorcio. Pero también se que no podemos seguir haciendo esto. No es justo para Maddy y Kaden. Y tampoco es justo para ti." Le dije.

"Bien terminemos con esto." Me dijo.

Nos sentamos en el sillón, ella se sentó lo más lejos posible de mí. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? Amo a esta mujer desde la preparatoria. Se todo absolutamente sobre ella. Levante la vista y vi que ella se veía igual de nerviosa que yo, frotaba sus manos contra su regazo una y otra vez.

"Hoy renuncie a mi trabajo." Le dije.

Levanto la cabeza con rapidez y me miro fijamente. "¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Por que quiero demostrarte que nuestro matrimonios es más importante para mí, que tu eres mas importante para mí."

"Vas a lamentarlo, y después me vas a culpar por ello."

"No, no me arrepiento. Por que es la mejor decisión que hice."

"Y ¿En que vas a trabajar ahora?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Algo se me ocurrirá. Tal vez ponga mi propio consultorio privado, hasta ese momento quiero estar a tu lado."

"No lo se Edward."

"¿A que te refieres Bella?"

"Realmente ¿Por qué renunciaste a tu trabajo?" Me volvió a preguntar.

"Bella." Suspire. "Ya te lo dije, es la mejor opción. No puedo pasar el suficiente tiempo con ustedes con el horario del hospital. Al menos que, ¿tu no quieres que renuncie?"

"En realidad Edward, estoy confundida. No se que es lo que quiero." Me contesto.

"Te refieres que ¿No sabes si me quieres a mi o a Colin?"

Ella se rió. "Créeme, ese no es el problema. Solo te quiero a ti."

"Entonces, ¿Por qué has estado cuidando de el y haciéndole la comida? Le rompí la nariz, no es como si estuviera enyesado todo el cuerpo, para que este lloriqueando."

"Edward, por que en primer lugar no debiste golpearlo."

"Bella el te beso, eres mi esposa. ¿Qué se supone que debí hacer?"

"Actuar como un hombre maduro. ¿No piensas que yo también quise arrancarle la cabeza a la 'rubiecita' cuando me dijo que te estabas acostando con ella?"

"Tienes razón. Simplemente perdí la cabeza, cuando escuche que lo besaste. Se que después de lo que te hice, no tengo razón para estar enojado. Puedo preguntarte ¿Por qué el estaba aquí?"

"Edward" Suspiro. "El no estaba aquí."

"Pero tu dijiste que estaba aquí."

"Yo nunca dije que estaba aquí. Tu asumiste que estaba aquí."

"El no estaba en su casa, su casa no estaba cerrada."

"¿Cómo supiste eso?"

"Fui a su casa a buscarte." Le dije.

Ella levanto las manos exasperada. "Edward no puedes allanar la casa de otro."

"No lo hice, la puerta no estaba cerrada. Cuando me di cuenta que no estabas ahí, me fui. ¿Y si no estaba en casa por que no cerro bien?" Le pregunte.

"No lo se, pero no estaba aquí."

Suspire aliviado. Estaba un poco enojado por que ella permitió que pensara que él estaba aquí, pero mi alivio fue mayor que mi enojo. Y estaba más enojado, por que me emborrache y fui a buscar a Tanya.

"Entonces ¿Nada sucedió con Colin?" Pregunte vacilante.

"Nada sucedió con Colin. Ni siquiera disfrute besarlo, ¿Sabes por que?" Me dijo.

"¿Por qué?"

"Por que no eras tu. Cuando lo estaba besando, no podía dejar de pensar en ti."

Cerre los ojos y susurre. "Entonces ¿Dónde nos deja eso?"

"Quiero intentarlo. Perdóname por haber cambiado las cerraduras. Perdóname por dejarte pensar que Colin estaba conmigo. Solo estaba muy herida y supongo que deseaba lastimarte a ti también. Inmadura ¿Cierto?"

"No. Te entiendo. No tienes nada que pedir perdón. Todo esto fue por mi culpa."

Ella se movió en el sillón y se acerco a mí y tomo mi mano. "No se si podré olvidar esto sobre Tanya."

"Lo se, y no espero que lo olvides y lo perdones. Solo quiero ser capaz de que vuelvas a confiar en mí. ¿Crees ser capaz de volver a confiar en mí?" Le pregunte.

Ella pensó su respuesta por un momento. "Creo que si. Al menos quiero intentarlo."

La abrace. "¡Gracias! Se que va a tomar algún tiempo volverme a ganar tu confianza, pero te prometo que lo haré."

"Edward, empecemos de nuevo. Vendamos la casa, tú obtienes un nuevo trabajo. Solo quiero borrón y cuenta nueva." Me pidió.

Me carcajee. "Amor, leíste mi mente. Eso es exactamente lo que quiero que hagamos. ¿A dónde te quieres mudar?"

"Bueno no lejos, solo fuera de este vecindario."

"Lejos de Colin, no creo poder vivir a su lado sabiendo que sucedió." Le dije.

Pasamos las siguientes horas solamente hablando. Le dije como regrese a buscar a Tanya, para que esto funcionara tenia que ser completamente honesto con ella. Pensé que me diría otra vez que me fuera, pero no lo hizo. Estaba enojada y no lo podía entender, pero decidió perdonarme. Era un hombre muy afortunado.

Alice trajo a los niños a casa, nos sentamos con ellos y les platicamos lo que haríamos. También les dijimos que no nos divorciaríamos, que siempre seriamos una familia. Esa noche dormí en mi cama abrazando a Bella pensando en cuan afortunado era. Tenia una preciosa mujer, unos hermosos hijos. Y mañana empezaríamos una nueva vida, mañana todo empezaría de nuevo.

**Continuara…**

**Hola a todos**: Bueno, pues primero que nada, subi el capitulo un día antes por todo los mensajes que recibi, de que querian matar a Bella y pensaron mal de ella. Como pueden ver adelante el capitulo para que la perdonen un poco. Aqui el que penso mal fue Edward, Bella no hizo nada malo, y si no le abrio la puerta fue por que estaba como histerico y yo pienso que se quiso evitar otra pelea. Espero que les gustara el capitulo. Ya solo nos quedan dos capitulos, osea que el proximo domingo se acaba el fic. Asi que nos vemos el jueves y muchas gracias por seguir conmigo a pesar de que me han querido matar mas de dos veces.

**Ale Snape Li :)**


	18. Sorpresas Navideñas

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de** Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de** Raven1212,** yo solo hago la traducción

**Capitulo 18**

**Sorpresa de Navidad**

**Edward PoV**

Eran pocos días antes de Navidad, y Bella estaba envolviendo algunos regalos en nuestra habitación, después que finalmente logramos dormir a los niños. En estas semanas que llevaba en casa tuvimos algunos progresos, pero todavía había mucho en que trabajar. Bella seguía teniendo problemas para confiar en mí, cada vez que salía de casa, ella me llamaba constantemente para preguntarme cualquier cosa, cuando yo sabia que lo hacia sola para checar que estaba haciendo.

Anoche me llamo trece veces cuando estaba en casa de Emmett jugando poker. No me importo, yo agradecía mi suerte de que ella me recibiera otra vez. Pusimos nuestra casa a la venta y ya teníamos algunos compradores interesados, nosotros esperábamos que pasaran las fiestas para que hubiera alguien interesado. Habia ido con Colin para disculparme por mi comportamiento y el lo hizo. Cuando me iba me asegure de decirle que no quería que volviera a hablar con mi esposa, mientras más lejos mejor.

"Hola amor. ¿Te diviertes?" Le pregunte. Ella tenia los regalos regados por todas partes y me di cuenta que ya se había cortado una vez el dedo.

Me miro con ojos suplicantes. "Por favor ¡Ayuda!"

Me carcajee, y las siguientes horas las pasamos envolviendo regalos. Podríamos haberlo hecho más rápido, pero no podía evitar besarla a cada rato o solamente tocarla.

"Yo creo que Madalyn tiene cada una de las muñecas que hay en cualquier juguetería." Le dije. Acababa de terminar de envolver una muñeca que se hacia pipi cada vez que le dabas agua. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Para que alguien querría una muñeca que hiciera eso?

"Lo se y acabo de donar algunas de sus muñecas viejas para que tenga espacio para estas." Me dijo y se ruborizo cuando se dio cuenta que la veía fijamente. "¿Qué?" Me pregunto.

"Salgamos mañana, hagamos algo. Solo tu y yo."

"¿Cómo que?"

Me encogí de hombros. "No lo se, ¿Qué te parece el cine? Ha pasado algún tiempo desde la ultima vez que fuimos."

Me sonrió. "Me parece bien."

Así que la siguiente noche nos encontrábamos en el cine, veíamos alguna especie de comedia romántica, en la que no estaba interesado para nada. Cuando estamos en la fila comprando los boletos, vi a Tanya con otro doctor del hospital. Obviamente no fui el primer doctor con el que había estado involucrada. Estaba feliz de que Bella no la viera, y que Tanya tampoco nos viera. Solo podía desear que no escogieran la misma película que nosotros.

Cuando la película estaba a punto de empezar suspire aliviado de que Tanya no estuviera en la misma sala. La primer parte de la película la pase viendo las expresiones faciales de Bella. Se reía y después lloraba, era absolutamente adorable. La segunda parte de la película me la pase tonteando. Me preguntaba si Bella sabia que sucedería cuando se puso esa falda tan corta. Acceso fácil, pensé para mí.

Bese su cuello y fui recompensado cuando suspiro. La bese otra vez, pero ahora subí hasta su lóbulo y suavemente lo mordí, mi mano fue hacia su rodilla.

"¡Edward!" Siseó. "¿Que estas haciendo?"

Me reí por lo bajo. "¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo Bella?"

"No en el cine."

"¿Por que no? No es como si nunca lo hubiéramos hecho antes." Le susurre.

"Pero hay gente aquí."

"Bella hay seis personas mas y están muchos más delante de nosotros. Además, no me digas que no esperabas esto cuando te pones esa falda." Sabía que tenía razón cuando ella no me respondió, pero se encogió en su asiento. Sonreí de oreja a oreja y proseguí en deslizar mi mano de su rodilla arriba hacia su muslo y bajo su falda.

Esta vez no me detuvo, abrió las piernas para permitirme más fácilmente el acceso. Acaricie su pubis y ella gimió, ya estaba caliente y húmeda. Mordí su lóbulo otra vez con un poco mas de fuerza. "Mi amor ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que me haces?"

Frote su clítoris sobre su ropa interior, ella gimió y apretó sus muslos, deteniendo los movimientos de mi mano. "Tienes que relajarte Bella." Susurre en su oído.

Una vez que ella se relajo, hice a un lado la pequeña tela de sus bragas y acaricie con mi dedo hacia delante y hacia atrás. Ella jadeo y apretó los reposabrazos con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. En las semanas que llevaba en casa habíamos limitados nuestros encuentros íntimos. Ella no los comenzaba y yo no quería presionarla a hacer algo que todavía no estaba lista. Pero la extrañaba, así que decidí ver si mis avances eran bienvenidos. Por los sonidos que estaba haciendo yo apostaba que eran más que bienvenidos.

Regrese a besar su cuello mientras deslizaba un dedo dentro de ella, creando un ritmo lento, bombeando con mi dedo dentro y fuera, tomando todo el tiempo del mundo, saboreándola. Agregue otro dedo y incremente el ritmo. Gemí y acaricie su cuello cuando su sexo se apretaba alrededor de mis dedos. Podía oler su excitación y me estaba volviendo loco. Yo deseaba más que nada verla subir y bajar sobre mi miembro, pero me imaginaba que seria difícil convencerla de hacerlo en un cine.

Podía decir que ella estaba cerca del orgasmo, su respiración se estaba volviendo errática, se sujeto de los apoyabrazos como si fuera cuestión de vida o muerte. "Déjate ir Bella, córrete para mi." Le dije.

Abrió su boca y yo la bese apasionadamente cuando se corrió. Ella estaba temblando cuando saque la mano de sus bragas y le volví a acomodar la falda. La bese gentilmente. "Te amo." Le dije.

Ella me sonrió mientras acariciaba mi mejilla. "Yo también te amo." Me beso suavemente mientras su mano hacia un viaje hacia el sur. Bajo por mi pecho hasta llegar a mi miembro.

Sujete su mano. "Bella no tienes que hacerlo, darte placer es mas que suficiente para mí." Le dije.

Una sonrisilla socarrona apareció en sus labios. "¿Y quien dijo que eso fue suficiente para mí?" Ella acaricio mi erección y yo pensé que me correría en ese momento. Desabrocho mis jeans y bajo el cierre suavemente. Saco mi erección de la prisión de mis boxers, aliviado suspire con fuerza.

Froto el pre semen que ya se había formado, con movimientos giratorios lo pasó por toda la cabeza hasta el tronco y después le dio un pequeño golpecito a mis pelotas. Gemí suavemente no queriendo llamar la atención de los otros cinéfilos. Ella comenzó un vigoroso movimiento de arriba y abajo, recorriendo el pre semen para usarlo de lubricante. Fue mi turno de apretar los apoyabrazos hasta que mis nudillos se volvieron blancos. Me corrí en una explosión sobre su mano y un poco en mi pierna.

Estaba jadeando. Ella me beso ferozmente, lamiendo mi boca, era el mejor beso que había tenido en una cita. Nos limpiamos lo mejor que pudimos con servilletas. Salí del cine con la sonrisa más tonta de este mundo, esa había sido la mejor película de mi vida que había ido a ver.

El día de Navidad siempre era la locura con la familia Cullen. Empezó temprano, con los niños viendo lo que Santa les había traído, después fuimos a casa de mis padres por más regalos y a cenar. Emmett y Rosalie siempre acababan comprándole a Kaden y Maddy los regalos más molestamente ruidosos. Yo solo fulminaba con la mirada a Emmett y el simplemente sonreía sarcásticamente, solo espera a que el tenga sus propios hijos, y ese momento seria la venganza.

Para cuando terminábamos de darnos los regalos, el suelo estaba llenos de juguetes para los niños. Gemí "Ustedes siempre exageran con los regalos."

"¡A callar Edward! Nosotros podemos mimar a nuestros nietos como nos de la gana." Esme me dijo.

Yo no decía nada por que los niños siempre eran muy agradecidos con todo lo que recibían. Siempre daban las gracias y besaban a todos después de abrir algún regalo. Siempre nos sentábamos alrededor de la chimenea, contentos viendo a los niños jugar con sus nuevos juguetes, esperando a que la cena estuviera lista.

"Bueno, tengo un anuncio que dar." Dije. "También es parte del regalo de Bella." Me gire hacia ella y la tome de la mano.

Ella se veía un poco temerosa, le di un ligero apretón para tranquilizarla. "No te preocupes mi amor, todo es bueno. Decidí empezar mi propio consultorio. Bueno, papa y yo. Y ya encontramos el lugar apropiado y el contrato estará listo después de las fiestas.

"Edward ¿Hablas en serio?" En sus ojos aparecían lágrimas.

Limpie sus lágrimas. "Si, hablo en serio. Ya hable con algunos de mis pacientes y ellos me van a hacer su medico de cabecera y por supuesto papa también tiene muchos pacientes del hospital. Podré tener un horario normal y podré llegar a casa a cenar la mayoría de las noches."

Bella se lanzo a mi regazo. "¡Edward soy tan feliz! Esme ¿Sabias algo sobre esto?"

"Si cariño, lo supe hace unos días. Y honestamente puedo decir que estoy muy emocionada sobre esto. Será muy agradable tener a Carlisle por aquí mas seguido." Le contesto.

El resto del día fue maravilloso, excelente comida y una paz maravillosa que emanaba Bella. Se veía mucho más feliz, su ánimo era más ligero. Volvió a bromear con Emmett y a pelear con Alice sobre las compras. Realmente no me había dado cuenta cuanto extrañaba escucharla reír, hasta que la escuche hacerlo tanto este día. El viaje de regreso a casa fue tranquilo, los niños estaban exhaustos y se quedaron dormidos en el auto en cuanto se subieron a el. Sujete la mano de Bella todo el camino a casa y fue maravilloso.

Después de que acomodamos a los niños en sus camas y bajamos el montón de regalos que recibieron, estaba agotado. Entre al baño a cepillarme los dientes, me puse el pantalón de una pijama de franela y estaba listo para ir a la cama. Cuando salí del baño el bostezo que tenía se detuvo abruptamente con la vista de Bella. Estaba usando un delicado camisón de seda negro, que estaba delicadamente bordado con lentejuelas.

"Feliz Navidad." Ronroneo

Esa noche hicimos el amor por horas, adorando el cuerpo del otro. Yo estaba sudoroso y exhausto cuando terminamos. Estaba temblando, apenas y pude quitarme de encima de ella y ni digamos sobre poder caminar. Estaba amaneciendo cuando finalmente nos quedamos dormidos uno en brazos del otro y era perfecto. El perfecto final para un perfecto día.

**Continuara…**

**Hola** a todos aqui esta el penultimo capitulo. Muchas gracias por seguir conmigo. Nos vemos el domingo y les mando un abrazo**.**

**Ale Snape Li :)**


	19. Un Nuevo Comienzo

**Capitulo 19**

**Un nuevo comienzo**

**Edward PoV**

**Seis meses después**

Estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina bebiendo una taza de café, mientras veía a Bella preparar el desayuno. Kaden y Maddy estaba arriba jugando en sus habitaciones. Era domingo, mi día favorito de la semana. El consultorio estaba cerrado los domingos, así que pasaba cada uno de ellos con mi familia. Bella se sentó en mi regazo y rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos.

"Entonces, ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?" Me pregunto mientras besaba suavemente mi cuello.

Ladee mi cuello para permitirle mejor acceso. "Por que no nos quedamos en casa. Podemos comer pura comida chatarra y ver películas con los niños."

"A mi me parece perfecto." Me dijo.

Así pasamos nuestro domingo, viendo películas y comiendo comida chatarra. Era perfecto. Entre Bella y yo las cosas eran cada vez mejores. Seguíamos yendo a terapia una vez a la semana. El doctor Hue decía que estabamos haciendo un excelente progreso. Nuestra vida sexual era fenomenal, era casi como regresar el tiempo a cuando íbamos a la preparatoria. Vendimos nuestra casa al poco tiempo después de navidad, y nos mudamos al otro lado de la ciudad, más cerca de mis padres. No nos habíamos topado con Tanya ni con Colin, lo cual yo estaba agradecido.

Aunque no todo era perfecto, Bella seguía teniendo problemas en confiar, así que intentaba no salir demasiado y no hacérselo más difícil. Sabia que aun nos quedaba un largo camino por recorrer, pero aun seguía sintiéndome muy afortunado cada mañana cuando despertaba a su lado. Habíamos estado hablando sobre renovar nuestros votos y tomar unas merecidas vacaciones, solo nosotros dos solos. Últimamente también había estado diciéndome algunas indirectas sobre la posibilidad de tener más hijos. Esto me hacia muy feliz. Yo siempre había querido una familia grande.

El año pasado había sido el más difícil de mi vida. Las peleas con Bella, mi aventura, la fuerte probabilidad de un divorcio, Colin. Lo problemas que Kaden y Maddy tuvieron que sufrir por mi culpa. Incluso mis padres, mis hermanos sufrieron por mi debilidad. También hubieron cosas sorprendentes que surgieron después de los problemas. El amor interminable que Bella y yo compartimos.

Estaba caminando por la casa buscando a Bella, subí a nuestra habitación. El baño estaba cerrado. Golpeé suavemente la puerta y le pregunte si podía pasar. Abrí la puerta y Bella estaba sentada en el filo de la tina y sostenía una prueba de embarazo.

Mire a Bella y después la prueba y de nuevo a Bella. "¿Bella?" La llame.

**Fin.**

**Nota de Raven:**

Ya se que me odian en este momento. La termine en este momento por una razón, algunos querían que Bella se embarazara, así que deje que ustedes decidieran. Si quieres que tengan otro hijo, la prueba es positiva y para lo que no quieran un embarazo pues es negativa.

**Nota Traductora**

Hola a todos, aqui les dejo el ultimo capitulo. Cuando hable con Raven, le pedi que si era posible que pudiera alargar un poco mas este capitulo y que nos dijera si Bella estaba embarazada y la reaccion de Edward. Me dijo que tiene planeado volver a escrbir este capitulo, cuando ella lo haga yo cambiare este. Tambien me dijo que hay posibilidades que escriba una secuela, si lo hace y a mi me gusta la historia la traducire.

Quiero agradecerles que me acompañaron a lo largo de estos meses, espero que la historia fuera de su agrado. Muchas gracias por todos los mensajes que me eviaron, por todas la alertas de favoritos que tuve tanto de la historia como de autor. Quiero que sepan que no va a ser la ultima traduccion que haga. Por el moemnto sigo con la traduccion de "Un momento demasiado tarde" pero buscare otros fics que valgan la pena tenerlos en español. De nuevo muchas gracias por todo su apoyo. Nos leemos la proxima.

**Ale Snape Li :)**


End file.
